


【琛南】人间坠落

by shenbingyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenbingyou/pseuds/shenbingyou





	【琛南】人间坠落

爱人啊，请抓住我，在天堂和地狱倾覆之前。

【人间坠落】

姚琛x周震南

主：琛南旧事，辅：持之以恒、高山原也、起起落落

友情提醒：含ooc及原创人物

另：虚构故事情节，切勿上升真人

————————————————

【上部：坠落】

1.  
“我俩结交订百年  
哪个九十七岁死  
奈何桥上等三年”  
悠长的巷子尽头传来奇怪的歌声，一只黑色甲虫死在拐角光秃秃的台阶上。  
雨停了。  
周震南抖了抖伞，细小的水珠飞扬起来，在路灯照耀下闪着晶亮的光。  
他抬起头，六楼的窗户还亮着，一只野猫从窗台上走过，不幸踩翻摇摇欲坠的花盆，“噼啪”一声坠裂在地，溅起的泥水甩在他裤脚，他微微皱眉。  
与此同时整栋楼都活了过来——有人叫骂，有人探出头，有人发出长久而刺耳的惊呼，当然也有毫无动静的——六楼安稳如初，好像掉落的花盆不是他家的一样。  
周震南有些懊恼地垂下头，用伞尖去戳水洼里的泡沫。  
“嗡嗡嗡……”手机又在震动，响了好一阵周震南才把它掏出来。在此之前它已经显示有75通未接来电了，其中大部分是妈妈和哥哥打来的。姐姐则给他发了一条极长的短信，他懒得看，直接删除了。  
但这次的来电联系人不一般，是姚琛。  
他一边按下接听一边抬头朝六楼望去:“喂？”  
“你在哪儿呢？”姚琛开门见山。  
周震南笑了，露出两颗可爱的小兔牙:“在你家楼下啊。”

“叮咚叮咚——”门铃响个不停。  
周震南从睡梦中惊醒，怅然若失地盯着天花板。  
七年了，虽然经常能梦到关于姚琛的往事，但却一直没能再梦见他的脸。如今他长什么样？胖了还是瘦了？已经结婚还是……还是……他想象不下去了——客厅里传来男人的咒骂声:“Shit！”  
周震南掀起被子、推开房门。  
简媛半裸着身子趴在地毯上，包包、耳饰、项链、裙子和内衣、内裤一路从玄关铺到沙发边。似乎被铃声吵到，她痛苦地捂住耳朵。这时她脚边的绒毯里冒出一颗金色的脑袋，在看到穿着睡衣的周震南后，那颗金毛脑袋的主人用浓重的鼻音惊呼道:“Who is he？”  
简媛头也没抬，闷声道:“My husband.”  
“What the fuck！”  
在金毛脑袋的震惊声中，周震南面无表情地穿过客厅去开门。  
门外夏之光刚抬起脚，就被周震南一把推到台阶下。  
“What？”他不明所以。  
“想飙英文可以进去，里面正好有外国友人。”周震南懒懒道。  
夏之光意识到事情的不对劲，小声问道:“她……又？”  
“嗯。”周震南低声回应。  
“卧槽！”夏之光捋起袖子，“就这还能忍？揍他娘的！”  
周震南伸手挡住了他的去向:“不关你事。”  
“你他妈——”夏之光瞪大了眼，只觉胸中怒气横冲，他咬了咬牙，随后一屁股坐在台阶上。  
八月的早晨，阳光热烈地洒向大地，门口草坪上飞过两只蜻蜓。周震南挨着夏之光坐下，撞了撞他的肩:“有烟吗？”

会议一直持续到下午二点半，夏之光饿得前心贴后背，他抬头看一眼周震南，后者仍然神采飞扬地讲解着PPT。  
“万恶的工作狂。”夏之光小声嘟囔。  
会议室的门在这时被推开，张经理腆着肚子走进来：“打扰大家一会儿啊，”他说着招招手，“这位是费安公司派来交流学习的小姚——小姚，这是我们公司策划部的同事。”  
“大家好，我叫姚琛，这两个月会和大家一起……”  
他后面说了什么周震南没听清，脑海里似乎有一个声音和他重叠了：“你好，我叫姚琛，是你哥哥最好的朋友，所以他的弟弟也就是我的弟弟了……”  
“周震南？”夏之光踢了踢他的脚。  
周震南这才回过神。  
“你好。”姚琛保持着伸手动作不变，再次打招呼道。  
周震南笑着递上手去：“你好，我是周震南。”  
然而他并不知道，在姚琛脑海里，也有一个画面重叠了起来——盛夏午后的香樟树下，苍白瘦弱的少年漫不经心地抬起眼：“嗯，我叫周震南，震四方的震，南极星的南。”

会议结束后夏之光在一楼餐厅找到落单的周震南，他向来不爱和同事们一起用饭，如果不是遇到热情好似一把火的夏之光，他在整个公司压根没有说得上话的人。  
虽然不清楚周震南和姚琛的从前，但夏之光隐约猜到二人之间没那么简单。如果是有什么纠葛未解决，那么接下来的合作会很麻烦啊。  
“怎么没去取餐？”夏之光端着托盘坐到周震南对面。  
“不饿。”周震南语气淡漠地吐出两个字。  
换作别人肯定气得转身就走，但夏之光粗神经，又自认讲义气，当年他刚入职时周震南曾帮过他两三回，他就记到今日，当真做到滴水恩、涌泉报。  
“肠胃不好一定要按时吃饭啊。”夏之光好心提醒。  
这时他用余光瞥到有人正朝他们桌走来，是姚琛。  
周震南转头看向玻璃窗，上面浮着一层薄雾，空调打得太低了，他握紧手中的水杯，感受掌心传来的暖意。

姚琛的托盘里放了两碗饭，等到他放下来时夏之光才发现里面的菜式都是周震南喜欢的。  
“欸小蔡，我有事跟你说！”夏之光朝不远处挥挥手，“不好意思哈，我先撤。”他说着端上托盘就溜了。  
整个过程周震南没有动一下脑袋，他始终看着玻璃，目光悠然。  
姚琛把饭碗递到周震南面前，摆好筷子，又将一张餐巾纸放在他手边——周震南有一个习惯，吃饭时左手必须抓着一张餐巾纸，也不是用来擦什么，他只是习惯抓着。  
“你回来做什么？”周震南幽幽地开口。  
“公司调我回来，我能有什么办法。”姚琛笑得无害，一如当初。  
像是好不容易搭到顶端的积木城堡轰然倒塌，周震南紧咬下唇，直到血腥味在口腔中蔓延开来。他红着眼转头望向姚琛：“为什么要回来？为什么要再出现在我面前？为什么要打扰我的生活？为什么我……”  
为什么我直到现在还放不下你呢？  
这最后一句他没说出来。  
冷气在空旷的大厅里肆虐，把热浪隔在玻璃外，头顶的吊灯好像接触不良了，忽明忽暗地闪烁不停。  
“周震南！”姚琛突然伏过桌子揪住他的衣领。  
“我……”周震南甫一开口，就晕了过去。

七年前，盛夏，周震南18岁。  
这是他回到周家的第一个月，陡然安逸的生活让他极不适应，每次保洁阿姨替他打扫完房间他都要说一遍谢谢，即使那只会换来对方意味不明的笑。  
母亲倒是对他很好，像是要把之前十几年的亏欠都补给他似的——不过若是真心想补，为什么不早几年去找他呢？  
“南南~南南~”周宁西脚步轻盈地蹦过来，“有客人来啦~”  
“哦。”周震南极冷淡地应了一声。  
周宁西却并未介意，反而环住他的手臂靠上去：“是哥哥的好朋友，你不想认识一下吗？”  
周震南原本打算回答不想认识，但他觉得让这个全家的掌上明珠难堪对他的未来生活并无益处，于是他便点了点头。  
“走吧！”周宁西挽着他站起身。  
然而那边周安东已经领着一个身材颀长的大男孩走过来了。  
周震南当时就知道，哪怕隔了十年、二十年，他都会永远记得那个的场面——像是太阳照进阴暗的角落、小溪淌过干涸的地面，他也终于明白贾宝玉见到林黛玉时为何会说：“这个妹妹我曾见过的。”  
因为他们真的见过，在上辈子。  
“你好，我叫姚琛，是你哥哥最好的朋友，所以他的弟弟也就是我的弟弟了。”那个大男孩亲昵地揉揉他的头发，“来，叫声哥哥。”  
站在旁边的周安东和周宁西均倒吸一口凉气——即使是他们，初见周震南时也不敢如此放肆，因为这个少年身上总是散发着淡漠的疏离感，教人实在没法一下子亲近起来。  
其实姚琛自己也很吃惊，但当时他的手就那么招呼上去了，前进容易退后难，他只好将错就错，假装毫不在意地顺势搭上周震南的肩。只见那个单薄的少年身子一歪，像是被他的力气压到了，他赶忙伸另一只手去扶，接触皮肤的那刻，他只觉一阵滑腻——不是汗水浸湿的滑腻，而是细致绵密的滑腻，怎么会有男孩子长成这样？  
他慌忙松手。  
高大的香樟投下一片树荫，少年苍白的脸上并无表情，他用懒懒的语气回道：“嗯，我叫周震南，震四方的震，南极星的南。”  
他那细密微卷的睫毛随抬眼动作而轻轻抖动，狭长的瞳仁里像是泛着雾气。  
姚琛笑了笑：“你好啊，周震南。”

第二瓶水挂上去的时候，周震南睁开了眼。  
姚琛正靠在床头回信息，听见响动连忙收起手机。  
“好点了吗？”他摸摸周震南的额头。  
“我是低血糖，又不是发烧。”周震南语气淡漠。  
姚琛并不想和他较真，转身从桌上拿起一个保温瓶；“喝汤么？”  
“不喝。”周震南答得迅速。  
姚琛像根本没听到他的回应：“坐起来点。”  
周震南当然不会乖乖听话，他伸手打落姚琛递过来的勺子，因为他有些生气，虽然不知道生的是什么气，但一碰到姚琛，他总会忍不住耍小孩脾气。即使隔了这么多年，这种条件反射只增不减。  
姚琛又好气又好笑，他弯腰捡起勺子，擦干净后再次递给周震南，谁料周震南仍旧无情地将勺子打落在地。  
一瞬间，几乎是一瞬间，姚琛猛地起身，压着周震南倒下去，他身上暖烘烘的气味立刻包围了周震南——  
嘴唇有点干，可能今天喝水少了。  
锁骨这么突出，这些年都没好好吃饭么？  
姚琛边在心里点评边啃得起劲，完全忘了身下人还是个病号。  
直到他不小心按到床头的呼叫按钮，铃声“叮叮叮”响起来时，他才恋恋不舍地停下动作。  
“嗨……”门边的夏之光一脸尴尬地像招财猫般摇了摇手，“那个……我进来的时候，外边好像有人……呃……路过，所以我就……顺手……嗯，关门了。我人也就……嘿，这么进来了呗~”  
相比夏之光的无措，姚琛要镇定得多，他先伸手扣好周震南被扯开的衬衫扣子，然后又理了理周震南被挠乱的头发。  
“高总让你带什么话没？”周震南有些尴尬，于是试图扯开话题。  
“你个工作狂！”夏之光配合对说下去，“只是让你好好休息啦！事情都移交给我和小蔡做了，唉，我可真苦命！”  
周震南笑了笑：“苦命的人，我建议你放下东西就回去赶进度吧，毕竟甲方爸爸催得紧，我这一撂挑子，大山可都压你肩上了。”  
夏之光哀嚎一声：“你还知道啊，小蔡什么都不懂，我真的好苦啊我！”  
偏巧这时门开了，一个穿白大褂戴银框眼镜的男人走进来，“这么快就挂完了么？”  
夏之光迅速立正站好。  
从周震南的角度可以看到他脸色微微发红，大概一半是因为尴尬，另一半是因为这男的长得还挺好看。  
夏之光之所以选择和周震南做朋友，不仅因为后者曾给予他工作上的帮助，更因为他们还是同一类人。  
当然，这个同类指的是取向。  
男人胸口的工牌上写着：陆思恒。  
很好听的名字。  
“不是还有一半吗？”白褂男陆思恒伸手拨了拨吊瓶。  
“不好意思，是他不小心按到的。”周震南望向罪魁祸首。  
后者竟然一脸自豪地点头。  
“呼叫铃可不是什么玩具哦，”陆思恒道，“输液的时候注意不要做剧烈运动，碰到铃是小事，碰到针头可就不好了。”  
此时一旁的夏之光头顶冒出三个隐形问号：剧烈运动？什么意思？难不成……这病房里装监控了？  
“我们会注意的。”姚琛面不改色。手却悄悄伸进被子里，捏了捏周震南大腿内侧的肉。  
“白痴。”周震南小声笑骂。他的思绪也在这瞬间回到了多年前，那时姚琛最爱时不时捏他大腿内侧的肉，有回他被捏烦了，便质问对方为何喜欢这种无聊的游戏。听到这个问题，姚琛笑弯了眼，答曰：因为你全身上下就这里肉多，摸起来舒服。  
“我屁股肉更多呢。”当时周震南是这样回应的。实际上他只是单纯地回应，并没有什么旁的心思夹杂，可姚琛当真了，他顺势将周震南抱起来箍在腿上，然后对着周震南的屁股上下左右地蹂躏。  
周震南一边骂他白痴一边凑上去咬他的脖子。  
这件事的结果是周震南的屁股被摧残到三天不能正常下坐，而姚琛则穿了一个礼拜的高领——以防总被问你对象为何如此饥渴。  
关于过去的回忆都是温馨中透着好笑，当然不排除周震南不敢往那些阴暗的分支去想。时间足以让一些伤疤结痂，即使不能完全愈合，至少痛感会减淡许多。

周震南再回神时夏之光和陆思恒已经都走了。  
姚琛的电话突然响个不停，他向周震南小声抱歉，然后推开门去了走廊上。  
那瞬间周震南的心如同沉到海底——原来他们之间也不是没有隔阂的，分开的这段时光里，姚琛完全可以接近别的许多人，再说他自己不是也跟简媛结婚了么？  
或许是想什么来什么，门在一阵高跟鞋的“啪嗒”声中被撞开，简媛穿着亮闪闪的小礼服走进来：“哟，醒着呢。”  
周震南仰头望天花板，假装没看到她。  
“你猜我刚才在走廊碰到谁了？”她摘下墨镜凑到床边，“是姚琛啊！”她咧开红彤彤的嘴唇笑起来，笑声又阴又冷，活像盘丝洞里吃人的女妖精。  
过了好半天她才止住笑，继续道：“不过姚琛打电话打得好认真呢，连我这么耀眼的人都没注意到。”  
周震南干脆闭上眼，作老僧入定。  
可简媛不放过他：“别以为过了七年你就可以圆梦，周震南，你记着，只要我不松口，我俩能互相折磨一辈子。更何况周宁西还在看着你呢，她要看着你永失所爱、不得善终。”  
心口结的痂再次被撕扯开，血淋淋地暴露在空气中。  
周震南倒吸一口凉气。  
原来痛苦不存在遗忘，只是用破烂的碎布潦草裹住罢了，风一吹、雨一打，伤口还是会溃烂发脓。  
他脑中嗡嗡作响，仿佛有一架中世纪古钟被不断往回拨动指针……一年……两年……三年……四年……五年……六年……七年……  
铛——

一切从头来过。

2.  
周震南望着墙上那台仿中世纪古钟，父亲说了什么他没听进去，大概又是什么无聊的长篇大论——他总是擅长说教，冗长得令人头脑发昏，若不是想快点结束这一切好出门去，周震南肯定要和他争辩。  
“记住了吗？”话题的最后父亲问他道。  
周震南乖巧地点头。  
“好啦，南南还是小孩子呢，你跟他谈这么严肃的话题干什么？”母亲恰如其时地出现，他便趁机逃出那间囚笼似的的客厅——里面的装修色调又沉又闷，拉上窗帘后活像个古代王公的墓穴。  
一出门他就看到穿着篮球背心的姚琛，露出的两只胳膊上满是精简的肌肉，热烈又蓬勃。  
“我哥不在家。”他在姚琛走到他面前的那一刻开口道。  
“哦。”姚琛笑了笑。  
“我姐也不在家。”周震南又道。  
“嗯。”姚琛仍是笑。  
大太阳照得周震南眯起眼，他闻到淡淡的汗味，同时夹杂着清爽的洗发水香气，这让他想起吊扇坏掉的晚自习教室。  
“我们去游泳馆吧。”他突然说道。用一种命令的语气，而不是商讨。  
“好啊。”姚琛答得爽快。

周震南压根不会游泳。  
当看到他坐在池边用脚踢水玩时，姚琛得出了这一结论。  
于是姚琛在角落的摊子上找到工作人员，付50块押金租下了一只青蛙王子图案的游泳圈。  
周震南仰起头看他，一动不动地任由姚琛将游泳圈套在自己腰上。  
“我教你？”姚琛轻声问。  
周震南摇摇头：“不想学，我妈说淹死的都是会游泳的。”末了他还补充一句，“哦，是我以前的妈妈。”  
真是个奇怪的小人儿，明明不会也不肯游泳，却还要坚持到游泳馆来。  
“我哥说你有八块腹肌，”周震南的视线下移，同时发出“啧啧”的称叹声，“看来是真的。”  
姚琛有些好笑，顺手揉乱他细绒绒的头发。  
“我带你游吧。”姚琛说。他以前也带过小侄子，就是一手拖着游泳圈、一手划水那种带，安全指数很高。  
水池里稀稀拉拉散落着不超过十个人，其中有两个小孩。岸上的救生员“嘟嘟嘟”地吹起哨子：“谁家孩子？回儿童区去！”态度极不客气。  
来的路上姚琛问周震南怎么会知道这家游泳馆的——它坐落在郊区，没人气也没名气，能坚持到今天称得上是苟延残喘。  
“我没事就出来逛逛啊。”周震南答。  
姚琛知道周震南说的是实话，不久前他还因为周震南的“随便逛逛”而大半夜被周宁西的电话呼醒，踩着拖鞋就奔到派出所。  
哦，说起来这也是他今天为何要找周震南的原因，他想弄明白一件事。

三天前。  
铃声再次响起的时候，姚琛不耐烦地按通了接听：“喂？”  
手机那头传来带有哭腔的女声：“小琛哥，你能来接我们吗？”  
他顿时清醒，忙问发生了什么。  
“我们被人打了。”周宁西哭道。  
等姚琛匆匆赶过去时，才知道被打的只有周震南。而所谓的打其实就是推了几把，周震南的小腿肚子上一块淤青，说严重也不严重。  
问及被打原因，周震南一言不发，而那边几个小混混齐口同声称是周震南先挑衅他们的。  
值班警察瞥了眼缩在角落的周震南，多年的经验让他清楚这孩子是有委屈的，但又偏不肯开口。  
“几位大哥，小孩不懂事。”姚琛笑着靠过去，然后用只有那圈人听到的声音说：“他可是周望观的儿子，你们要想清楚。”  
领头的小混混似信非信，姚琛扭头朝周宁西道：“你怎么忘了给勇叔去个电话，这么晚打车不安全的，让他派人待会儿来接我们吧。”  
“勇叔？哪个勇叔？”领头的小混混听得一个激灵。  
“张先勇叔叔啊，”周宁西总算开窍，接过话道，“是我爸爸的好朋友。”  
道上混的没有哪个不知道张先勇，小混混毕竟只是小混混，听到这个的名字立马蔫了。  
“咳咳。”一旁的警察同志清了清嗓子。  
小混混头子连忙举手发言：“我们接受调解！”

回去的路上周宁西抱着周震南一直哭，搞得滴滴司机以为姚琛是什么拐卖人口的贩子。  
车停在红灯闪烁的十字路口时，姚琛从副驾往后递去一包餐巾纸，正好看见周震南面无表情的脸。他不哭也不动，任由姐姐抱着，鬼魅幽异的光打在他周身，像镀了一层妖气。  
这边周宁西总算止住了哭，用恳求的语气让姚琛不要将事情告诉哥哥周安东。姚琛知道今天周安东在和女朋友过生日，而周母则陪着周父去了香港出差，所以周宁西才会这么慌乱——她自小养尊处优，从未经历任何波折，遭遇突发事件除了求助旁人和哭，她什么都不会。  
下一个十字路口拐弯后，周家大宅呈现眼前。  
姚琛本打算送完姐弟俩就回去的，但周宁西坚持请他留下过宿，姚琛想了想，最终还是答应了。  
进门后周震南直奔浴室。  
周宁西给姚琛倒了杯茶，然后捋起袖子就去厨房了。没一会儿焦味就弥散在客厅里，周宁西红着脸走出来，问姚琛道：“你想吃什么？我点外卖了。”  
“不用客气的，我不饿。”姚琛温柔地笑。他试图想让周宁西不那么尴尬，可他这一笑却似乎让周宁西更手足无措了。  
“我……我去收拾一下，你帮我上楼看看南南吧。”她捂着脸飞快跑回厨房。  
而姚琛一个“好”字还没来得及说出口。

等他爬到二楼时，周震南刚好推开浴室门，走廊灯照出一团暖烘烘的雾气，雾气中湿漉漉的少年轻盈地钻出来，像仙境里的精灵，不小心坠落人间。  
过了好久姚琛才回神，而走廊上早没了人影。他抬起脚，鬼使神差地走进那间亮着灯的卧室。  
周震南正坐在床边拨手指玩，未干的头发被他捋到耳后，那饱满光洁的额和利落刀裁的眉使他多了一丝成人的味道。听见动静，他抬眼瞥一眼来人，松垮的睡袍领口微微咧开，两道明显的锁骨山水画一般舒展。  
“坐。”周震南拍了拍身边的位置。  
于是姚琛走过去，挨着他坐下。  
大概是因为刚洗过热水澡的缘故，周震南的皮肤泛着淡淡粉红。姚琛不禁想起四月份和朋友路过南街那条樱花路时，如彩云般盘旋在树上的，好像就是这种颜色。  
偏偏此时沐浴露的香味又从周震南的衣领里飘出来，猫儿一般挠着姚琛的思绪。他起身想要逃离，却突然被周震南拉住了衣角。  
“他们亲我。”周震南的声音又低又闷。  
姚琛愣住了。  
如同巨石投进湖心，激起千层狂浪。  
他咬紧牙关，不敢转头看周震南的脸。  
只听周震南换了轻快些的语调继续道：“但我躲得快，他们只亲到我的脸。”  
头顶那华丽的吊灯将整个卧室照得通亮，一切阴影无处遁逃，姚琛也无处遁逃。  
他终于转身，抬手摸了摸周震南微冷的湿发。  
“你亲过男人吗？”周震南一脸天真无邪地问。  
然后在姚琛再次愣住的瞬间，他起身迎了上去。  
灯光在晃、身体在晃、世界在晃。  
等确定那温柔触感是真实的后，姚琛轻轻拥住了怀中人。  
周震南……周震南……  
又软又甜的周震南……  
他是天空飘着的云朵，是精美包装袋里的棉花糖。  
他碰一下就碎、舔一口就化。  
他像风、像雨又像雾，他是花是海也是沙。

“喂！”  
胳膊上一痛。  
姚琛扭头，周震南保持掐着他的动作不变：“我累了，我要去冲澡。”  
姚琛只好拖着他游到岸边。  
冲洗间一个人也没有，周震南拎着青蛙王子的游泳圈站到最靠里的花洒下，开始脱裤子。  
姚琛连忙撇过视线。然后他听见小恶魔“咯咯咯”的笑声，清脆又童真。  
他忍不住回头，看到周震南在那条绿色泳裤下还穿了一条四角裤。  
水流声响了起来，终于盖过那肆意的笑，也让姚琛不至于丢盔弃甲、慌不择路。  
两人冲完澡后又一起去吹头发。  
周震南抱着游泳圈，乖巧地坐在姚琛身旁的沙发凳上。  
“帮我吹。”他像个小孩子般晃了晃脑袋。  
姚琛只得照做。  
他一手拿着吹风机，一手摊开五指，插进周震南湿漉漉的头发里，从上捋到下，轻轻抖动。  
风吹在他指尖，也吹在他心上。  
“Tony老师手艺不错哦。”等他吹完后，周震南这么点评。  
之后他们就靠在沙发凳上聊天，周震南抱着游泳圈说他小时候最喜欢的童话故事就是青蛙王子。  
“因为我幻想自己就是那只青蛙，总有一天美丽的公主会用吻破除封在我身上的魔法。”  
“公主不会吻你的，”姚琛笑道，在周震南的眼神黯淡下去之前，他俯下身，“但王子会。”

出去的时候周震南在门口自动贩卖机上买了两罐橘子汽水，姚琛顺手接过，打开一罐然后递回给他，又去打开另一罐。  
“你好像我爸哦——虽然他是不会这么做的。”周震南攥着罐子笑，“欸，不如我认你当干爸？”  
姚琛伸出两指捏住他聒噪的嘴，指腹上湿湿软软，像捏住了沾着晨露的花。  
周震南反咬住他的手，两颗的兔牙抵在他皮肉。  
呀，原来这是朵带刺的花。  
“妈妈，那个哥哥咬人。”  
身后传来小孩的声音。  
“废话什么？走了走了！回去要赶不到车。”小孩的母亲匆匆把他往外推，但那余光中带着的鄙夷却暴露了她的想法。  
周震南毫不在意，捧起姚琛的手掌，在被咬过的地方亲了一口。“魔法咻咻，呼呼不痛。”  
真是个幼稚鬼。  
姚琛笑了笑。

八月的阳光热烈而张扬，照在人身上跟火烧似的。  
才走了几分钟姚琛就热到不行，他望向走在前面的小人儿——小人儿正仰头啜着汽水，白白净净的脸上一丝汗迹也无，真是怪了，为什么小人儿的皮肤总是凉津津的，如同冰箱里刚拿出来的嫩豆腐。  
“喝完了。”小人儿扭头把罐头递给他。  
姚琛接过罐头扔进旁边的垃圾桶，他一点也没往小人儿为什么不自己扔那方面想，可能是父爱泛滥吧，毕竟小人儿长得就让他心生怜惜。  
走着走着他忽然意识到不对劲，这不是……去他家的路吗？  
一只野猫从巷口蹿过来。  
“乖啊，今天没带吃的，下次补给你。”周震南弯腰摸了摸猫咪的脑袋。  
姚琛心中的诧异值达到顶峰。  
“干嘛一脸白痴样，”周震南朝他哼哼，“我跟踪过你，不行吗？”  
行。  
当然行。  
你怎么样做都行。  
姚琛把这些话在脑海里过了一遍，但没说出口。  
这是一栋老式居民楼，没有电梯。而姚琛家住在六楼，平时还好，一遇到气温升高的季节，还没到门口就会把人热出一身汗。  
楼梯又陡又窄，周震南走在前面，姚琛跟在后面。他担心周震南一脚踩空了摔下来，同时也希望周震南一脚踩空了摔下来。  
最好摔进他怀里。  
可直到最后周震南都没有踩空的迹象，他爬得又快又轻盈，跟猫咪似的。  
姚琛从门口的布垫下摸出钥匙，开了门。  
“也不怕有小偷知道啊。”周震南努努嘴。  
“值钱的没有，要偷也只能偷人了。”姚琛道。  
周震南撇过头看他，眼神里含着古怪的笑，他惯于玩这种小把戏，从别人不经心的话里挑出禁忌的词语。“那我们这样像偷人吗？”他用糯糯的语气问。  
姚琛知道情况不妙了。  
家里没有人，窗户还开着，闷热的气流涌进来，让拥挤的屋子变得更加狭小。  
楼下的老人在听收音机，喑喑哑哑的戏腔一下子把人带回那个遥远的时代。  
“你还不亲我吗？”怀里的人仰起头。  
他的眼睛亮晶晶，他的嘴唇亮晶晶，他的所有都亮晶晶。  
姚琛小心翼翼地凑上去，刚要吻时，门开了。  
两人以迅雷不及掩耳之势迅速分开。  
门口的姚父和姚母并未料到家里有人，因此在看到姚琛和周震南时均一愣。  
“周安东的弟弟，他哥不在家所以来找我玩的。”姚琛解释道。  
“周安东啥时候有弟弟了？”姚母嘴上这么说，脸上却笑嘻嘻的，她一见周震南就觉得喜欢，这孩子长得又乖又奶，比她那虎里虎气的儿子好多了。  
“叔叔阿姨好。”周震南用甜软的声线打招呼。  
“嗯，正好买了肉，就留下吃晚饭吧。”姚父道。  
姚琛本想替他拒绝，却听周震南语调轻快地回答：“好啊～”

窗外的云黑压压地欺下来，要下雨了。  
姚父姚母还在反复讨论下午菜场发生的事情——他们开的杂货铺隔壁，一个女人被一个男人连砍数刀，血溅到他们门口的摊位上，当时姚母吓得一直尖叫。  
“所以说做女人难呐。”姚母最终点评道。  
“你怎么不说是那女的出轨在先。”姚父接过话茬。  
“说不定是谣言呢，你又不是他们家里人，你就知道了？”  
姚父还欲争辩，头顶忽然“噼啪”一声。  
灯泡炸了。  
黑暗中周震南将手塞进了姚琛掌心，这古怪的刺激感让“偷人”两个字在姚琛脑海不停闪现。他摊开手指，与对方交错相握，酥酥麻麻的感觉从手掌开始，传遍全身。  
“怎么回事啊，不是刚换的么？”一旁的姚母抱怨道。  
姚父则起身摸到厨房，翻出了一柄电筒。  
光亮起的那刻，周震南迅速抽回了手。  
姚琛觉得自己的心也随之空了一块。  
“我去买灯泡。”姚父说着往门口走。  
“我也去，”姚母起身跟上，“我去看看别家是不是都停电了，这破天气线路肯定要出问题。”  
门一开一合，屋子里又只剩下两个人。  
“你……不回家吗？很晚了。”姚琛率先开口。  
“爸妈他们去一个慈善晚会了，我哥你也知道，最近忙着谈恋爱。”周震南笑道。  
“你姐姐呢？”姚琛一问出口便后悔了，他不该提周宁西的。  
周震南眯了眯眼：“是哦，我打个电话让她来接我吧。”  
姚琛想说“别”，可一时不知该以什么立场留下他。  
电话很快就接通了。  
“喂？我在姚琛家呢。快下雨了，你来接我吧。嗯嗯，我给你发定位。”  
周震南放下手机，一副恶作剧得逞的表情看着姚琛。“她说她马上来。”  
姚琛便知道他是故意的。  
周宁西暗恋自己这件事，姚琛很早就知道。以他这样普通的家庭，能和周家大公子做朋友已经很值得炫耀，更何况他还同时得到了周家二小姐的青睐。他向来看破不说破，懒得挑明，也懒得靠近。  
但他还是有丁点自尊心剩余的，这使他从未邀请过周公子和周小姐到自己家做客，有时候不知道情况的想象会比事实温柔许多，周安东和周宁西只需要知道他家在一个普通小区就行了，没必要亲眼见证这个小区长什么样。  
可如今，因为周震南的一个电话，周宁西要知道他的实际情况了。  
他说不上来为什么愿意让周震南看到他的生活，却不愿让周安东和周宁西看到。明明这三个人是一家的，但周震南又好像游历在整个周家外——其实在见到周震南之前周宁西就曾跟姚琛提起过这个弟弟，据说当年周父在外做生意失败，自以为养不活三个孩子，于是把最小的那个送给了一个所谓的朋友收养。  
等到之后周家彻底发达，周父才想起来还有这么个儿子。而这期间周家统共花了五年多，才找到已经长成翩翩少年的幼子。  
周震南在回到周家之前过的是什么生活，姚琛不知道，虽然他很想知道，但他又没办法知道。就比如现在，他很想搞清楚周震南脑子里到底在盘算什么，可他又真的没办法搞清楚。  
窗外忽然闪过一道煞白，在雷声响起来前，周震南的手机震了震了。

3.  
周宁西有半夜起来喝牛奶的习惯，经过周震南房间时，她听到里面传来说话声，于是她轻手轻脚靠上去。  
隔着门她并不能听清里面在说什么，更何况周震南的声音极轻。她便懊恼起来，觉得这个亲弟弟离她更遥远了。  
周宁西从小被捧在手心长大，还没有想要却要不到的东西，在看到这个弟弟的第一眼，她就清楚自己想要和他亲近——因为弟弟有着奶白色的皮肤、狭长的眼眸，总让她想起小时候养的猫咪。  
所以她格外关注这个弟弟，尤其是经历了三天前的那件事后——当晚她照例起床喝牛奶，经过周震南房间时，她发现房门开着，于是她悄悄走进去，借着月光，她看到风吹起窗帘飘飘扬扬，房间是空的。  
等她好不容易打通电话，听见讯号那头的周震南用无力的声音说道：“姐，来接我吧，我在派出所。”  
那一刻，她总算体会到了什么叫惊慌失措。  
可即便她怕得要死，还是穿上外套出了门。因为担心被爸妈知道，她没有喊家里的司机，而是从后门溜出去，打了一辆快车。  
至今她都不知道周震南到底遭遇了什么，但她仍然为这份“不知道”而心碎。她的弟弟那么单纯干净，像花心沉睡的精灵，不该被任何人欺负的。  
而此刻这个精灵忽然小声笑起来，轻快而无邪。  
难道是恋爱了么？  
周宁西心想，否则干嘛要半夜煲电话粥呢？  
她将耳朵贴得门更紧，却听见里面已经结束了交谈。  
“晚安。”周震南柔声道。  
盛夏的夜晚，雷阵雨刚下过，空气里满是泥土和青草的味道，周震南靠在窗边，张开双臂，他好像在拥抱风，也好像在拥抱不远处的某个人。  
房门外周宁西半蹲在空荡荡的走廊，她莫名有点想哭。  
这个像猫咪一样的弟弟，可能就要属于别人了。

早饭时周父宣布了一则消息：他给周震南报了夏令营，明天就要开始。  
“也太突然了吧。”周安东咬着三明治道。  
“还没说你的私人问题，你倒先发表意见了。”周父语气凝重，眼看就要拿周安东开刷——  
“爸，我想买台新钢琴。”周宁西转过话题。  
“那就买啊，”周父笑了笑，他对女儿总是很温柔。  
“太偏心了吧，”周安东哀嚎道，“我要买车你都不让。”  
“你那是为了耍酷，妹妹是为了学习，能一样吗？”周父瞪他一眼。  
“好了好了，先吃早饭吧。”周母打圆场道。  
一家人其乐融融，却好像忘了话题的开始是周震南要去夏令营。  
周震南倒并不在意被忽视，他从前也是被忽视惯了的。他的养父母在他八岁时离婚，又各自重新组建了家庭，他被判给父亲，却跟爷爷奶奶一起生活。因为不是亲生的缘故，爷爷奶奶从来懒得管他，他就像野猫、像野草，蛮横长大、无忧无虑。  
直到被认领回周家。  
有钱人的世界真的很麻烦，要赴宴、要学琴、要优雅、要干净，还要假装家庭和睦。  
他扯着嘴角和大家一起笑，虽然他不知道大家在笑什么。  
“西西你上次那个‘小欧洲’怎么样啦？”周安东说到高兴处突然点到妹妹的名。  
周宁西登时红了脸：“别瞎说，我跟他没什么的！”  
“我们西西还小呢，你这个做哥哥的也不知道替她挡挡那些狂蜂浪蝶。”周母笑着嗔怪。  
“不小啦，都已经成年了，也该谈恋爱了。”周安东越过桌面去戳妹妹的脸，被她一掌拍开。  
“小没正经的。”周父用标志性瞪眼看他，却藏不住眼底的笑意。  
“欸，那‘小欧洲’确实算狂蜂浪蝶，不过我倒是觉得有一个人很可靠，”周安东眨眨眼，“我觉得姚琛人就蛮好的。”  
周震南总算抬起眼皮看了一眼发言人。  
“妈！你看哥哥他！”周宁西又气恼又害羞地在桌子底下踢周安东的脚。  
“小东你也是，”周母侧身搂住周宁西，“妹妹才十九岁呢，再说她到三十九岁我都舍不得把她交给别人。”  
一家人又嬉笑打闹起来。  
“我吃饱了，你们慢慢吃。”周震南突然起身，也不等所有人回应，转身离开了餐桌。  
周宁西的笑僵在脸上，她不知道大家哪里得罪了周震南。她是这个家中对周震南的情绪最敏感的人，甚至比母亲更爱着这个弟弟。  
但很快她又将心中的失落转移到自己身上——昨天她去过姚琛家，狭小拥挤的楼梯爬得她差点失足摔倒。她当时就明白哪怕自己愿意，爸妈也不会同意她和姚琛在一起的。  
可她真的好喜欢她的小琛哥啊，怎么办呢？  
“呀，西西该去上舞蹈课了。”母亲提醒道。  
她点点头，向爸爸和哥哥说了句“拜拜”。  
司机已经在门口等待，走出大门时她抬头望了一眼周震南的房间，那个小小的人儿正趴在窗口向她挥手。  
“如果南南是个妹妹就好了。”她脑中忽然这样想。那样他们就可以分享彼此的心事——她知道周震南也是藏着心事的。

但她不知道的是，周震南藏着和她一样的心事。

“在干嘛？”  
对话界面冒出三个字。  
周震南笑着发去“你不知道这是‘我想你’的意思吗？”  
对方回来一个“哈哈哈”的表情包。  
周震南接着打“我爸要送我去夏令营了”，他在按发送键时犹豫了一下，然后按住“×”，通通删除。  
他把手机丢在床头柜，掀起薄毯捂住了头。  
没一会儿手机“嗡嗡”震动起来。  
他从床上一蹦而起，“喂？什么事？”——然而开口时却用了最平静地语气。  
“你刚刚想发什么？”电话那头的姚琛问。  
周震南笑了起来：“你打电话就是问这个？”  
“嗯，看你显示正在输入，但什么也没发。”姚琛老实道。  
周震南翻了个身：“那你过来我家，我就告诉你。”  
“我今天要帮我爸看店。”  
“地址。”  
“嗯？”  
“地址发来，我去找你。”

姚琛捧着手机，不停将聊天页面按亮又按关。  
说实话，遇到周震南之前他从不知道他还会喜欢男的，他从高一就开始谈恋爱了，对方是他们班的英语课代表，扎一条高高的马尾，双眼皮、大眼睛，右边嘴角有一颗浅灰色的痣。他们在课桌下偷偷牵手，在无人的操场看台角落接吻。至于后来为什么分手他倒是记不清了，只记得那位前女友扇了自己一巴掌，说你根本不爱我，你只是想谈恋爱，对象是谁都无所谓。  
真的无所谓吗？  
姚琛想，如果是现在的话，他只希望那个人是周震南。  
当他再回过神来时，门口摊子前已经站了一个人。  
“姚琛，”那人轻声唤他，“我来给你打杂啦。”

古龙的《多情剑客无情剑》里有过一个桥段：“走投无路的铁传甲无意中走到了菜市场，抱着孩子的妇人，带着枴杖的老妪，满身油腻的厨子，各式各样的人提着菜篮在他身旁挤来挤去，和卖菜的村妇、卖肉的屠夫为了一文钱争得面红耳赤，鲜明而生动，他的心情突然明朗开来。”  
这充分说明了菜场是一个神奇的地方，它布满人间烟气，净显世事百态，它是小人物的天下，潮湿拥挤又绚烂。  
却不是周震南这种人该呆的地方——他干干净净、清清爽爽，穿一件白色T恤，搭配浅蓝色牛仔短裤，像挂在墙上的装饰画，一点灰尘都沾不得。  
“有插电的蚊香不？”这时一个中年妇女走进来。  
“有啊。”周震南从凳子上起身，走到货架里面去拿，“蚊香液和蚊香片，你要哪种？”  
中年妇女最后挑了蚊香液。  
等人走后姚琛见鬼似的看着周震南：“你怎么知道东西在那儿？”  
“这种东西不都有摆放规律么，”周震南将硬币捋进抽屉，“你家开的店你还不知道哦。”  
姚琛笑着伸手去捏周震南的脸，他感觉自己就像是个被儿子挑衅的老父亲。  
“小琛你妈什么时候给你生了个弟弟啦？”水产区的陈姨路过门口时打趣道。  
周震南便扬脸朝她笑：“阿姨好。”  
“这乖孩子，”陈姨一副被甜到的表情，“来，我刚买的。”她说着从塑料袋里抓出一把小金桔，放在收银台上。  
“谢谢阿姨。”周震南笑得露出两颗小兔牙，这让陈姨更加母爱泛滥：“到底谁家孩子啊？”  
“我表弟。”姚琛脱口而出。  
“对，”周震南轻扯姚琛的衣角，“他是我表哥。”  
“多大啦，上高中没？”  
周震南眨眨眼：“阿姨，虽然我长得小，但其实我已经18了。”  
“那跟我女儿一样大啊，”陈姨倚在收银台上，慈祥地看着周震南，“以后常来玩，我摊位在东079，零食多着呢。”  
“好。”周震南乖巧点头。  
陈姨走后姚琛便笑了：“她以前还说她女儿跟我一样大呢，可她只有一个女儿。”  
周震南想起早饭时的事情：“现在家长都很关心孩子谈恋爱吗？”  
“什么？”  
“没什么，”周震南将金桔推到姚琛面前，“剥。”

这天周震南回去得很早，四点不到就说他要走了。  
姚琛让对面的菜贩大叔帮忙看会店，一直送周震南到马路边的站台上。  
天气热得厉害，姚琛在公交停下的那一刻松开了周震南的手，微凉的触感离开他掌心，整个世界的热浪都袭向他。  
周震南上车后坐到靠窗的位置，粉色的嘴唇微微张开，在玻璃上哈一口气，然后画了个爱心。  
姚琛挥了挥手，“明天见啊，”他在心里说，“当然后天也要见，大后天、大大后天也是。”

但“明天”姚琛没有见到周震南。

4.  
“我弟啊，他去参加夏令营啦。”周安东漫不经心道，“欸今天是安慰我失恋的，问这些题外话干嘛？”  
“今天分明天和的，有什么好安慰。”姚琛拎起啤酒猛灌一口，冷冻过的液体教他瞬间透心凉。  
去参加夏令营了？怎么昨天没提呢？  
“你个臭小子！”周安东突然拍向姚琛的后脑勺，不料对方正在发呆，冷不防被他这么一招呼，连人带酒滚到了台阶下。  
周安东被吓住了，像个动物园里的大猩猩，一副白痴表情。  
所幸姚琛没有磕伤到哪里，他拍拍屁股爬起来，一拳杵在周安东肩膀——当然没用力，男孩子之间总是会玩这种无聊的把戏。  
“兄弟你不是思春了吧？刚在想什么呢？”周安东一语中的。  
“思你的头。”姚琛朝他翻个白眼。  
“欸不过说真的，我妹好像喜欢你呢。”  
“嗯。”  
“嗯是几个意思？”  
“嗯就是嗯的意思。”  
“我可警告你，你要是敢玩弄她的感情——”  
“我们是兄弟。”姚琛没头没尾地冒出一句。  
周安东一愣。  
“你妹妹就是我妹妹。”姚琛继续道。  
“好，我懂了。”周安东拍拍他的肩，“但愿那小丫头能想通。”  
喜欢一个人是能想通的事情吗？姚琛不知道，比如他就想不通自己为什么会喜欢周震南——这个他认识还没多久，也压根不晓得心里是到底怎么看待他的家伙。  
姚琛为了这种情感想过很多理由，比如同情，是的，同情。从周宁西和周安东所有关于周震南过去的话里，他剥离出那些可供想象的因素：周震南的养父母离婚、周震南跟爷爷奶奶生活。这足够令人脑补出一场“贵公子流落民间、十八年吃尽苦头”的大戏，因此在见到周震南本人之前，姚琛对周震南的设想是一个可怜的小男孩，他本该享受荣华富贵的，却在那么小的年纪就被亲生父母抛弃了。  
等到姚琛终于与这个可怜的小男孩见面时，他更加肯定了自己的想法——周震南单薄又阴郁，分明是经历过许多不好的事情才会造成这般气质。  
人类本性里带着对弱小群体的怜爱，所以才热衷于养猫养狗。姚琛觉得自己对周震南的喜欢可能也掺杂了怜爱，否则他真的想不出其他理由。  
“小吟回我信息了！”  
身旁人的欢呼将姚琛拉回现状。  
周安东一下子弹起来，不慎踩空台阶，皮球似的滚下去。姚琛都看到他膝盖上的血痕了，他还毫不在意地爬起来又蹦又跳。  
谁说只有恋爱中的女人是白痴？明明恋爱中的男人也是。  
“小吟回我信息了！她回我信息了！”周安东重复道。  
“嗯嗯嗯。”姚琛态度敷衍。他心想：谈个破恋爱而已，跟得了失心疯似的。  
这时他的手机震了震，他随手点开一看——是周震南发来的：有空来找我玩啊，这里管得不是很严。  
紧接着是一个定位。  
拿着手机的手抖了抖，姚琛轻笑：看来自己也疯了。他郑重而缓慢地打出“好啊”两个字，然后按下发送键。不久对方回来一个“哈哈哈”的表情包，是他之前用来回复周震南关于“在干嘛”等于“我想你”这一关系论证时发过的。

放下手机的那刻烟也快燃尽了，周震南缓缓吐出烟圈。他向来认为香烟的高光时刻在于最后一口，又热乎又带劲。黑暗中火星陡然亮起，又陡然暗下去。他把烟头丢在地上踩灭，然后靠在扶栏上吹风。这一身烟味得散散，否则营地的生活老师又要多嘴。  
其实他刚才骗了姚琛，这里管得还是有点严的，但那又怎样，他是披着羊皮的小恶魔周震南，就算他做的坏事被发现，别人也只会在第一时间选择不相信，不相信他是坏孩子，不相信他会那么不听话。  
就比如，他之所以要亲近姚琛，是因为他偷看过周宁西的日记。在那本精美的、粉红色日记本的第六页，写着关于一场暗恋的故事。  
暗恋，多么卑微又凄美的字眼。他当时就开始脑补，到底是多么完美的一个人，才值得周家二小姐如此倾心呢？直到见到姚琛本人，他才明白周宁西的死心塌地是有原因的。也由此，他内心的“恶”有点动摇——在姚琛揉他头发时动摇，在姚琛捏住他手腕时动摇，在姚琛说“公主不会吻你但王子会”时动摇，在姚琛温柔地看着他时动摇。  
他按住自己的胸口，感受心脏有规律地跳动。但这跳动是假的，他知道，因为它真正跳动起来，是在姚琛低头吻他的时候。  
完蛋了。  
他对自己说。

回去时走廊上的灯都熄了，周震南借着月光往宿舍走，经过公共厕所时，他听到里面传来奇怪的声音。  
低糜、悱恻、缠绵。  
他甚至可以想象其中的场景：春光无限、缱绻交叠。他本不想理会，奈何手机突然嗡嗡响了两声，在寂静的夜里显得格外清晰。于是厕所中的动静停下了，他听到衣物摩挲声，随后一个人影冲出来。  
周震南记得那个人，好像叫何洛洛。不过印象中的何洛洛文质彬彬、温和儒雅，让人怎么也不会将之和现在这个衣衫不整、面色潮红的人联系在一起。  
此刻何洛洛局促地揉着衣角，眉头拧成倒八字，声音像是要哭出来了：“求你……别……”  
“你是自愿的吗？”周震南语气平静。  
何洛洛没说话，只是低着头。  
“放心吧，我不会告诉别人的。”周震南说完转身就走，这时有人叫住他：“喂，周震南。”  
周震南扭头，看到张颜齐两手插兜地斜靠在厕所门口。  
张颜齐，当地“名人”张先勇的独生子，人称“太子”，当然全称是“黑道太子爷”，这不现在和谐社会，“黑道”两个字不怎么好提。  
“听说你是周望东那个送过人的小儿子？”张颜齐笑着问。  
何洛洛猛地回头看他，示意他不要再说下去了。  
“你的消息还蛮灵通，”周震南露出一个无害的笑容，“不过我也听说，你是你妈跟其他男人生的呢。”  
火药味顿时弥散在整条走廊，何洛洛站在中间，好似狂风中摇曳的小船。  
“谁在那儿！”手电筒的光如子弹般打了过来。  
张颜齐懒洋洋地招呼：“老师，是我。”  
听到他的声音，生活老师的语气瞬间缓和了一些：“颜齐啊，这么晚还不睡？”  
“碰到两个想家的同学，所以就安慰安慰他们，又怕吵到其他人，这不——”张颜齐摊了摊手。  
生活老师看了眼周震南和何洛洛，道：“以后有什么事就跟老师说，这样大半夜不睡对身体好吗？”  
“知道了，老师。”周震南回得乖巧。  
何洛洛却一声不吭，这在生活老师眼里等同于不认可，于是他试图去推何洛洛的肩膀，但在他还没碰到何洛洛那轻薄的衬衫衣料时，一只手就截断了他的去路。  
“老师，何洛洛比较内向，你也看到了。”张颜齐嘴角轻斜，“正好我外向，又乐于助人，夏令营期间有我照顾他就行了。”  
“那……那也好。”生活老师挣脱出那只手的束缚，“同学们互帮互助，这是好现象。”他说着逃离似的转身，“你们记得早点回宿舍啊。”  
周震南望着生活老师行色匆匆的背影，没来由地觉得滑稽。  
“走吧。”张颜齐搭上何洛洛的肩膀，搂着他往走廊一头走去。  
周震南则往另一边。  
三人擦肩而过，仿佛刚才什么也没发生过。

这晚周震南做了一个梦。梦里他和姚琛在厕所拥吻，狭小的空间施展不开太多技巧，他们交合得如同原始人般野蛮。达到顶峰的那一刻，他被掐着脖子往后仰，头顶的灯光在晃，整个世界都充盈而湿润。  
等他从梦里醒过来时，摸到屁股下方一片水渍。  
他有些茫然地爬起来，然后趁室友没醒，匆忙溜到浴室冲了个澡。  
而针对那张透湿的床单，他的处理方法是冲着上铺大喊：“陈泽演你能不能别把水杯放手边睡啊！至于那位陈泽演同学，人长得水肿，脑子也比较水肿，虽然他拿起水杯时并未发现泄漏痕迹，但在一向平易近人的周震南同学的怒吼声中，他还是表达了虔诚的歉意，甚至在早饭时把他最爱的香煎鸡胸肉让给了周震南。  
“陈泽演你不是最爱吃肉？”一旁的李赟感到不解。  
“我减肥。”陈泽演哼哼道。  
众人闻言哄堂大笑，除了长桌顶头的张颜齐和何洛洛——两人一个低头安静地吃，一个撑着腮帮看对方吃，颇有老夫老妻安度晚年的温馨感。  
周震南在一片哄笑声中起身，端着盘子走到那两人旁边。他看到何洛洛的身体肉眼可见地颤抖，却仍然坚持往嘴里送吃的，蛋液从何洛洛的勺子里溢出，滴在桌面像一朵小小的花。  
“张颜齐，”周震南望向另一个人，“昨晚在厕所门口遇到你，你不是说这里伙食不好，肉不够吃嘛。喏。”他将鸡胸肉拨到对方盘子里，带着一脸友爱亲切。  
整个餐厅都安静了下来。  
张颜齐的存在一直是众人心底不可触碰的雷区，亲近不得、冷淡不得，最好的方法是礼貌远观，偏偏这个周震南没魂没胆，竟然敢把别人给他的东西再送给张颜齐。  
在片刻寂静后，张颜齐冲周震南笑了笑：“谢谢，不过洛洛更需要补充营养，他太瘦了。”  
于是那块“烫手”鸡胸肉被夹到了何洛洛碗中。  
何洛洛在众目睽睽下小咬了一口：“好吃，谢谢你。”  
不知是对谁说。  
警备终于解除，餐厅中再次构建起惬意氛围。大家有说有笑，丝毫未在意刚才发生的小插曲。  
“你跟张颜齐很熟吗？”回来时陈泽演小声问周震南道。  
“还行，他爸跟我爸是朋友。”周震南如实道。他这说的是真话，周望观和张先勇是众人皆知的好兄弟，曾经携手一起打拼，虽然现在走的路不同，但外人说到周望观必提张先勇，说到张先勇必提周望观。  
而陈泽演一家刚搬到这座城市不久，他自然不了解这些。  
“那你们岂不是从小就认识了。”陈泽演眨着两只绿豆眼，一副八卦的表情。  
“不是，”周震南微笑道，“我小时候被弃养过，最近刚回周家。”  
陈泽演不说话了。

饭后照例是无聊的课程，这场夏令营说白了就是有钱人送孩子来结交朋友、方便日后接手家族企业时打通业务往来的。  
周震南缩在人群后玩手机，姚琛十五分钟前给他发消息说马上到，可直到现在也没动静，他盯着姚琛的仓鼠头像看了许久，终于，一则信息跳了出来：我到了，出来吧。  
“老师，”周震南举起手，“我哥来找我了。”  
被打断发言的授课老师皱了皱眉：“这才几天？”但他心里知道这群二世祖惹不得，于是松口道，“晚上得回来睡啊。”  
“好的。”周震南笑着点头。

姚琛在商店里买了两罐橘子味汽水，等周震南的空档他喝了自己那罐，天气热得惊人，他站在门口的透明塑料垂帘边朝外看，仿佛能看到热气蒸发，虚虚盈盈地往半空飘。  
当他看到那个纤细的身影跑出大门时，立马掀开帘子迎了上去。  
“大表哥！”周震南满是孩子气地唤他。  
姚琛撑起遮阳伞挡在周震南头顶，同时把刚打开的汽水递给他。  
周震南吐吐舌头：“喊错了，应该喊干爸的。”  
姚琛笑着揉揉他的头发：“想去哪儿？”  
“美食街吧，还能顺便去电玩城。”周震南道。  
“好。”姚琛圈住他的手腕，牵小孩般领他往路边的车位走，那里停着一辆银色奔驰，周震南瞧着眼熟，“我哥的吧？”  
“嗯，他借我的。”  
“那他知道你是借来带我兜风的吗？”  
“不知道，”姚琛拉开车门，“他以为我要跟哪个辣妹约会呢。”  
周震南哈哈大笑，一边扯下衣领露出锁骨：“我够辣吗？”  
“坐好吧你。”姚琛侧身替他扣上安全带。  
空调风将车内气温定格，橘子汽水在嘴巴里冒泡，周震南扭头看姚琛：他的侧脸轮廓很好看，像是用画笔精心勾勒出来的，只是这副样子太正经，远不如在梦里汗如雨下时动人。  
“姚琛。”  
“嗯？”  
“我喜欢你。”——“昂昂昂”一辆橙色跑车超了过去，将那句轻如羽毛的告白压在喧嚣里。  
“你刚才说什么？”姚琛在红灯前停下车。  
“你猜呢。”周震南眨了眨眼。  
姚琛朝他伸出手，周震南以为又要揉他头发了，于是灵活地闪过，然而姚琛不死心，再次伸手够到周震南的脑袋，按住了一把扯过去。  
路口的红灯在闪烁，斑马线上行人匆匆，街角的促销店用刺耳的喇叭声卖力吆喝。然而这一切周震南都不关心，他只关心眼前这个温柔地注视着他的人，在一个吻落下前，他听到那人略带沙哑的嗓音：“我听力很好的，我只是想再听一遍。”

“姚琛。”  
“嗯？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
好巧啊，我也喜欢你。

一路上周震南都很开心，数红灯时开心，看窗外行人时开心，姚琛捏他脸时更开心，车拐过第三个弯、抵达美食街时更更开心。  
因为早饭没吃什么，周震南此刻是真的饿，他从第一家臭豆腐开始，一直买到最后一家蛋炒饭。  
姚琛也不问他吃不吃得完，仅是微笑着一次次接过周震南买下的食物，然后像个老保姆般继续跟在周震南身后。  
最终他们拎着一堆东西坐在美食街中心的公共用餐区，遮阳伞投下一片阴影，热风从四面八方吹来，夹带着烧烤的香味。周震南面前的冰淇淋已经化得只剩液体了，他端起纸杯喝一口，又凉又甜。  
“你几号开学？”姚琛问他。  
周震南从小山似的食物堆里抬起头：“下个月11号啊，怎么了？”  
“我会晚一点，要到18号。”姚琛道。  
“上大学了不起哦。”周震南撇嘴。  
姚琛笑了笑：“开学就不能常见面了啊。”  
这倒是真的。  
周震南的心情莫名down起来。  
姚琛抽出纸巾擦去周震南嘴边的油污，“我一有时间肯定会去看你的。”  
“什么嘛，听起来我好像在坐牢。”  
“哥哥买花吗？”不知哪里冒出来一个小孩。  
周震南朝她摊手：“no cash.”  
“可以微信支付宝的。”小孩从口袋里翻出一个塑料牌，“买几枝送女朋友吧，女孩子都喜欢花。”  
周震南凑过去，“你看我们像是会有女朋友的样子吗？”  
小孩无辜又茫然地眨眼。  
姚琛笑着扶额：“算了——你这花怎么卖？”  
“十块钱一枝。”  
“那拿一枝吧。”姚琛掏出手机开始扫码。  
“谢谢哥哥。”小孩抽出一枝红玫瑰递给姚琛，“祝你们恩恩爱爱、长长久久。”  
周震南笑到不行：“现在的小孩都鬼精鬼精的。”  
“她说的挺好啊，”姚琛将玫瑰放进周震南掌心，“恩恩爱爱，长长久久。”  
周震南愣了愣。  
他是不相信这两个词的。  
他记得以前在网上看到过一句话，说：王子和公主还这么年轻，怎么会幸福一辈子。  
他是喜欢姚琛没错，可仅仅是单纯的喜欢，没有过多杂想，也不曾考虑在一起后会面临什么。冲动的爱意往往不计后果，这是许多年轻人都会犯的错。但是此刻，他实在不忍心破坏这种美好氛围，于是他将玫瑰握紧，低头一嗅那芬芳的气味。  
“谢谢。”他说。而不是“我们会的。”  
人类真是复杂。

吃完后两人去了商场的电玩城，热门项目前都挤满了浑身是汗的小学生，周震南见状掉头就走。  
“去哪？”姚琛在后面喊。  
“厕所！”周震南头也不回地摆摆手，“你就在这儿等我。”  
于是姚琛坐在厕所对面的长凳上，百无聊赖地盯着头顶悬下来的水晶吊灯。七彩灯光如水般流动，耀目而梦幻。  
跟周震南在一起的时间也像这灯光，一点都不真实。  
这时他的手机震了震，是周震南发来的消息：厕所龙头坏了，喷我一身水，帮我买身新衣服进来，速度。  
姚琛起身就往三楼男装区跑。  
周震南穿多大码衣服？他边跑边想——个子大概在175往下、170往上，但周震南太瘦了，稍一弯腰都可以看到脊骨清晰的轮廓，摸起来甚是硌手。他最终在附近的店里买了一件均码的T恤和一条系带的格子短裤，这样肯定不会出错。  
等他跑进厕所时，才发现偌大的空间里竟然一个人都没有，仿佛电影情节里设定的场景，只有主角双方存在。  
而最后一个隔间的门关着，周震南在里面。  
姚琛伸手正准备敲门时，门却自动开了，一只细细白白的手伸出来，猛地将他扯进去——那力气其实不足以拽动姚琛的，他事后回想起来，断定自己是故意想被拽进去，所以放弃挣扎，听之任之。  
门里的周震南湿漉漉地站着，水顺着发丝往下滴。姚琛将新买的毛巾盖在他头顶，然后轻轻揉了揉。  
“这水有问题，”周震南闷声道，“它往上喷。”  
“嗯。”姚琛手上动作不停。  
“好冷哦。”周震南环上姚琛的腰。  
“那换衣服。”姚琛把纸袋递给他。  
周震南立刻就开始脱起来。  
“慢着！”姚琛急忙喊停，转身去摸门把。  
“别。”周震南再次环住他的腰。  
梦里的场景仿佛与现实重叠了，头顶的灯光足够昏黄，狭小的空间也只有他们两个。  
这万里挑一的场景、这可遇不可求的机遇。  
姚琛小心翼翼地推开挂在他肩上的两只胳膊，“把衣服穿起来吧，小心着凉。”  
回应他的是一串绵长细密的吻。  
晦暗的灯光照得那具洁白的少年身躯愈发晶莹，像摆在精美瓷盘上的樱花布丁，香甜软弹。  
“别动，”姚琛的呼吸逐渐粗重起来，“不行的……”  
周震南以为他要说这里的环境不适合，谁料姚琛接着说道：“你还小呢。”  
周震南“咯咯咯”地笑起来：“没关系啊，反正又不会怀孕。”  
“胡闹。”姚琛仅凭一只手轻易就捏住了周震南两只纤细的腕子，然后用毛巾在他身上快速擦了一遍残余水渍。  
这过程中周震南笑个不停，又趁姚琛伸手够纸袋时凑上去亲了亲他通红的耳朵。  
“快穿。”姚琛迅速拉开隔间门，侧身闪出。  
洗手池前站着个青年男人，见鬼似的看一眼姚琛，然后飞快跑了出去。  
姚琛无语扶额，默默叹了口气。

出厕所后两人在电玩城外的点唱机上唱了近两个小时，准确来说是周震南一个人在唱，他从“快乐的一只小跳蛙”唱到“她总是只留下电话号码”，唱到最后嗓子都哑了还不肯结束，  
是姚琛硬把他拖下来的。  
“明天打算装哑巴了，嗯？”姚琛轻捏他的脸。  
“反正营地里也没什么值得我多说话的人。”周震南拍开对方的手，“再捏要肿啦。”  
两个中学生样貌的女孩抱着一堆娃娃机里夹来的娃娃走过去，边走边回头看姚琛和周震南，还不时互相耳语。  
周震南朝她们挥挥手，笑得露出两颗可爱的兔牙。  
“我们去抓娃娃吧。”周震南道。  
“好啊”姚琛说着去收银台换了一百个游戏币，回来时周震南笑他：“表哥，你对自己的技术这么不自信吗？”  
“谁说今天要用完，”姚琛往娃娃机里塞进两个游戏币，“下次还能来玩啊。”  
他的额头轻轻靠在玻璃窗上，似乎在找角度，娃娃机里的灯光打在他鼻梁，看得一旁的周震南很是心动——他总算笃定自己是对姚琛见色起意了。  
第三和第四枚游戏币掉进去时，粉色小猪佩奇从出口处滚了下来。  
周震南抱着它，捏捏耳朵又捏捏小手，“表哥，你要不把它爸它妈和它弟弟都解救出来吧。”  
姚琛露出严肃且郑重的神情：“收到。”  
接下来的时间，姚琛充分展示了他超神的抓娃娃技术，不仅解救了佩奇一家，还凑齐了芝麻街小伙伴。围观的人也从一开始的三四零星增加到十几二十，周震南在众人艳羡的目光中对姚琛道：“表哥可以了，剩下的明天再来拿吧。”  
他们搂着一堆玩偶娃娃走进对面火锅店，坐下时隔壁桌的女孩问可不可以拍照。  
“当然可以。”周震南十分大方。  
“真厉害啊，我要给我朋友看看，什么叫抓娃娃机大神。”女孩边拍边道。  
她的女伴则害羞地一会儿看姚琛，一会儿看周震南。  
“你猜她看上我俩谁了？”周震南在姚琛耳边轻声道。  
姚琛摇摇头。  
周震南笑着挽上姚琛的胳膊：“那就让她知道，看上谁也没用。”  
小孩子的占有欲总是很旺盛，这一刻姚琛更加确定周震南还没长大。他的喜欢和不喜欢都热烈直接，不计后果。但姚琛知道在一起意味着什么，他不是没仔细想过，只是现实太无奈，容不得他做太多打算。  
“那就先不做打算吧，”他心想。只要这一刻真实快乐就好，哪怕结局无法预料。

天将将黑时姚琛便提出送周震南回营地，虽然周震南脸上表现出一万个不愿意，但姚琛却清楚营地的规定——从前周安东也参加过，没少跟他抱怨。  
“不想被家里人念叨就听话。”姚琛揉揉周震南的头发，“再说我还会来找你的。”  
“嗯。”周震南扁扁嘴。  
这时夕阳西沉，闷热的气温散去，晚风温柔而清凉。  
姚琛按下车窗，不远处有街头艺人在唱：“我生活在干燥的大陆，你是海洋吹来的季风，带着雨水和潮湿的空气，从此我的世界万物生长……”  
姚琛心中一动，用余光看向看周震南——对方正摆弄怀里的娃娃，侧颜被夕阳打上柔光。

我生活在干燥的大陆，你是海洋吹来的季风，带着雨水和潮湿的空气，从此我的世界万物生长。  
“周震南，”姚琛在心中默念，“你就是我的季风。”

5.  
半夜，周震南在听到陈泽演的鼾声后，摸出枕头底下的烟盒，轻手轻脚出了宿舍。  
不想天台上已经有了占位者——黑暗中火星点点，张颜齐斜倚在扶栏，似乎并未在意来人。  
周震南便也当他不存在，坐在角落杂物堆上点燃了今夜第一根烟。  
“今天那个不是你哥，”张颜齐忽然开口，“我见过周安东。”  
周震南吐出一道白烟，在风中袅袅飘散。“你很喜欢何洛洛吧。”他答非所问，“有跟他好好谈过这件事吗？”  
“他不需要了解我的想法。”张颜齐将烟头扔在地上，踩了两脚。  
“还是要说出来的。”周震南道。  
张颜齐轻笑，朝周震南伸出手。  
“我这可是珍藏的，限量呢。”周震南捏紧烟盒。  
张颜齐保持伸手动作不变：“交个朋友。”  
周震南眨眨眼，似乎一时没消化过来这句话的意思。  
“不乐意？”张颜齐挑眉。  
“是有点勉强，”周震南伸手与他对拍，“不过我打算接受。”  
两个男孩同时笑了，在露天阳台上，在烟雾缭绕中，在彼此相近却又相异的心思里。

第二天气温达到了今夏最高，在昏昏欲睡的无聊课程结束后，老师宣布下午举行水上运动会。陈泽演率先欢呼，但欢呼过后他忽然想起来自己不会游泳。  
周震南扭头瞥一眼张颜齐，他看起来心情不错，只是他旁边的何洛洛却一副愁眉苦脸的样子。  
兜里的手机一震，周震南掏出来查看，姚琛发来简短又沉重的一句话：家里出了点事，最近可能没法找你去。  
周震南也愁眉苦脸了起来。  
他想给姚琛打电话，又不知该怎么开口。如果真的出了严重的事情，对方肯定没功夫细说吧，而且说出来又是二次打击。他愣了半晌，最终回过去：嗯，那你诸事小心，照顾好自己和家人。

午饭时张颜齐拉着何洛洛坐到周震南身边，导致陈泽演从头到尾都不敢抬头，更不敢再拉着周震南闲聊，周围的人也因张颜齐的“融入”而变得举止古怪刻意，一顿饭吃得甚是安静肃穆。  
当事人张颜齐却毫不在意，一个劲夹菜喂何洛洛，动作神情有如喂猫咪小狗般怜爱且温柔，还趁空暇时间朝周震南点点头，示意：怎么样，我表达得够明显吧？  
周震南本就兴致不高，尤其在看到何洛洛低头吃菜时一副快要哭出来的样子后，于是他起身：“我吃好了，你们慢慢吃。”  
“站住！”张颜齐喊住他。  
气氛的诡异点达到临爆处，所有人停下碗筷，静候风雨。  
“洛洛还没吃完呢，”张颜齐道，“等一下我们呗。”  
众人：？？？  
“我吃好了。”何洛洛强作平静地抬起头。  
“饭后百步走，活到九十九。”张颜齐一手搂着何洛洛，一手搭上周震南的肩，“走，散散心去。”

张颜齐所谓的散心就是绕着宿舍外的走廊闲逛，大中午阳光灿烂，但敌不过室内凉爽的空调，三人并排走着，路过的人都给他们让道。  
“这么说你会转到我们学校来，几班啊？”  
“三班。”  
“我俩六班的，离挺近，下课还能一起约球。”  
“我球技不太好。”  
“那有什么啊，多练练不就行了。洛洛以前体育也不行，多亏有我从旁督促。”  
何洛洛原本一直坑头听周震南和张颜齐说话，这时听到自己的名字被提及，有些茫然地抬起头。  
“洛洛你是不是不舒服？”  
“嗯……”  
“哪儿不舒服？”  
何洛洛继续坑头，一言不发。  
周震南大概猜到他哪儿不舒服了，但他此刻自顾不暇，自然懒得理会那两人之间的爱恨纠葛。  
散步结束后周震南回宿舍午休，上铺的陈泽演听到他的脚步声立马探下头来，动作间活像只胖海豹。  
“喂，周震南。”陈泽演努力露出严肃的表情，奈何他的长相太喜庆，这么一认真反而显得有些滑稽。  
“有话就说。”周震南头也没抬，摊开手往床上一躺，闭目养神。  
“你还是离张颜齐远点儿吧。”陈泽演低声道，大概怕被人听见，他还瞥了眼分明已经关好的门。  
“哦。”周震南应得漫不经心。  
陈泽演扒拉着床框将脑袋倒挂下去：“我跟你说真的呢，周震南，你得小心点，他们都说……”陈泽演换成气声道，“张颜齐喜欢男的。”  
周震南睁开眼，盯着床底板。  
“是……是他们说的，”陈泽演解释道，“我其实不——”  
“我也是。”周震南打断他。  
“啊？”陈泽演懵了。  
“喜欢男的，”周震南语气坚定，“我周震南，喜欢男的。”  
空气一时凝固住，房间里变得静悄悄。过了许久，半身发麻的陈泽演无奈地挪了挪屁股，床板发出清脆的“嘎吱”声。  
“别担心，”周震南不由轻笑，“我们这种人的眼光还是很高的，你这样的我就瞧不上。”  
陈泽演叹了口气：“我不是那个意思，你也不用这么跟我说话。”他将脑袋缩回上铺，“周震南，”他语气闷闷的，“其实我蛮喜欢你，不是那种喜欢啦，只是朋友之间的喜欢。我第一次见到你，就觉得你是个很好的人，所以我希望你要好好的。嗯……不管怎么样，都好好的吧。”  
“谢谢你。”周震南道。  
他原本秉持“破罐子破摔”的态度，却不想获得意外的祝福。这让他的心情产生些许轻松感，趁着感觉还在，他给姚琛发去了一则信息，问他现在有没有空语音或视频。  
十分钟后姚琛打来视频电话，周震南从床上一跃而起，匆忙蹦到阳台上。  
那边的背景是洁白的墙面，姚琛顶着乱糟糟的头发，眼周一圈青黑。  
“你没事吧？”周震南意识到姚家的事情可能不简单。  
“没事，昨夜没睡好而已。”姚琛揉揉眼睛，看上去困得不行。  
“我是不是吵到你了？”周震南不由懊恼起来，“要不你去睡会儿吧。”  
“嗯，没事。”姚琛艰难地撑着眼皮，“我原本也想打给你的。”他说完沉默了片刻，周震南也跟着不说话。  
良久，姚琛终于开口道：“别担心，事情已经解决了。”  
“嗯。”周震南点头。  
“你夏令营为期21天是吧？”  
“是啊。”  
“这段时间乖乖的，我家里还有些后续事情处理，等你出来我再找你。”  
“好。”  
最后周震南也不知道是谁先挂的电话，但好像当时两个人都没话说了。气氛出奇的僵硬，那边有话不说，这边有话不问。  
谈恋爱会出现这样的情况吗？  
或者，他们之间还压根算不上谈恋爱。  
周震南搞不清楚。  
他以前也有喜欢过别人的，但只是暧昧，从未确定关系。譬如和初中篮球部的学长，譬如和后桌齐耳短发的班花。他在很早时就明白自己的取向了，男可女亦可，他还有一本带锁的日记本，里面第一页就写着：性别定论是无意义的，所以雌雄莫辨是我最喜欢的词语。  
但从遇到姚琛开始，他心中的那架天平就开始偏斜了。  
怎么办？要怎么处理？他没有经验。  
或许是他们开始得太突然，没有任何仪式感，所以导致在姚琛心中，这段关系是模糊的、不值得继续的吗？  
当晚周震南失眠了。

而另一边，姚琛挂完电话后看了眼虚掩的病房门。  
姚父仍在睡，姚母去缴费还没回来。  
他伸手揉着太阳穴，通宵奔波让他的精神濒临死机状态。刚才他告诉周震南事情解决了，但实际上并其实没有。  
他在长廊上靠墙站了片刻，才从人来人往中看到了熟悉的身影——周安东牵着他的女朋友汤雪吟往这边跑，身后还跟着周宁西。  
“怎么样了？”周安东一脸紧张。  
“粉碎性骨折，没大碍，但是……”姚琛欲言又止。  
周安东拍了拍他的肩：“放心，有我在。”  
“这些人也太可恶了吧！”周宁西在旁恨恨道，“一定要让爸爸找张叔叔好好教训他们！”  
姚琛瞥了一眼周宁西，没说话。  
“西西虽然说得直白，但也没错，”周安东道，“既然这些人无视法律，我们也不必客气。”  
汤雪吟拉了拉自家男友的袖子，示意他别再说下去：“那叔叔和阿姨是怎么打算的？”她问姚琛。  
“还是想先接受私下调解，”姚琛道，“实在不行再打官司吧。”  
“把人打成这样还调解？”周宁西十分不服气。  
汤雪吟朝她摇头，心想这周家孩子真是个个情商堪忧。  
“我们还是去看看叔叔吧。”汤雪吟建议道，这话总算是制住了周家兄妹激昂的心情。  
“他还没醒呢。”姚琛道，“早上一直喊头疼。”  
“照过脑部CT了吗？”周安东问。  
“嗯，”姚琛点头，“医生说没问题的。”  
这时姚母从走廊拐弯处走过来，看到门外一群人便笑了笑：“小东和西西都来了啊，怎么不进去？”

病房里一共三个床位，都躺着人。姚父在中间，左边那个是工伤，用切割机时不小心切断了拇指，右边那个也算是工伤，砌房子时从二楼摔下去了。唯有姚父不同，他是被人打的。  
事情要从周震南去姚琛家做客那天说起，当天姚父和姚母开的杂货铺的隔壁，一对夫妻不知因为什么原因大吵起来，男的从对面猪肉铺子抢过一柄砍刀，将女的当场砍成重伤。作为目击证人，姚父姚母自然被传唤问话，而他们也实话实说，但事情坏就坏在他们太实话实说了——那名嫌疑人据说身后有道上背景，其小弟在得知姚父姚母是证人后，尾随二人并将姚父打伤，幸好路过的交警即时上前阻止，否则后果不堪设想。  
姚父被打得左腿粉碎性骨折，姚母因被护着，只受了点皮外伤。事情发生时姚琛还在和周震南吃火锅，事后他懊悔无比，恨自己无知无能。但其实他就算真的在场又能如何呢？陪姚父一同被打吗？  
“单子得留着，还有用。”姚母把费用收据放进皮夹里。她看起来十分憔悴，但还是努力在众人面前露出笑容。  
“阿姨，没事的，我们也都会帮小琛哥。”周宁西安慰道。  
“谢谢你们了，”姚母感激地望着众人，“小琛有你们这帮朋友是前世修来的福分呐。”  
周宁西条件反射地回：“不用客气啦阿姨，都是自家人。”但话一出口她的脸就红了，只想找个地缝钻进去。  
周安东轻咳两声：“听姚琛说你们还是想调解的。”  
姚母叹了口气：“我们小门小户，不调解也没办法。”  
“阿姨，我们说了要帮小琛哥的，”周宁西红着脸道，“您知道我爸爸是……”她止住了话音——姚琛正以一种古怪又复杂的眼神看着她，不知道是想让她继续说下去，还是不想让她继续说下去。  
姚母倒是很乐意接受帮助似的：“不知道会不会太麻烦周先生啊。”  
“不会不会，”周宁西笑着挽上姚母的手臂，“其实来的路上我已经跟爸爸提过这件事了，阿姨你可别嫌弃我自作主张啊。”  
“哪可能嘛。”姚母笑道。  
床上的姚父被吵醒，有些茫然地睁眼看着围住他的一群人。周宁西先跟他打招呼：“姚叔叔醒啦，头好点了吗？”  
“好多了。”姚父挣扎着爬起来，姚母和姚琛连忙一左一右扶住他。  
“来的匆忙，没买什么，姚叔叔你别见怪。”周安东从口袋里抽出一只红包，“这是我和西西的一点心意，不多，叔叔阿姨拿了买补品吃吧。”  
“不行不行，我怎么能收你小辈的钱。”姚父连连摆手，姚母也上前和周安东推搡起来。红包最后传到姚琛手上，周安东拍拍他的肩：“你知道我说话直，这时候只有钱是真的，也最有用处。你就替叔叔阿姨收下吧。”  
“嗯，谢谢。”姚琛将红包塞进口袋，语气又轻又淡。  
红包事件后病房里的气氛有些诡异，加上隔壁病床的有亲戚朋友来探望，室内一时拥挤不堪，于是周家兄妹便向姚父姚母告辞，临走时承诺一定帮姚家处理好这件事。

“小琛哥，”周宁西趴在车窗上向姚琛挥手，“你放心等消息吧，我爸爸做事很靠谱的。”  
姚琛当然知道周父有多“靠谱”，只是没想到他“靠谱”到第二天就解决了事情。  
姚母当即买了礼品，拉上他一同去周家道谢。  
在此之前他去过周家许多次，但唯有这次是心情最复杂的。那间分明空旷的会客厅在外面灿烂阳光的衬托下显得阴森逼仄起来，他几乎可以听到自己的呼吸声，又沉又重。  
姚母向周父周母再三表达了感谢，周父还算客套，周母却掩饰不住对姚琛的喜欢和欣赏，直夸姚母生出这样的儿子是好福气。  
姚母不傻，自然听出话外之音，回去的路上她委婉跟姚琛谈到对周宁西的看法：“大家庭出来的姑娘气质没得说，以后哪家男孩子能讨到她做老婆就是好运气呐。”  
“是嘛。”姚琛笑了笑，目光望向前方——出周家大宅是两条岔路口，一条被法国梧桐遮掩，树荫下一片清凉，另一条通向马路，远远传来汽车鸣笛的声音。  
他忽然感觉自己的人生也站在了岔路口。

6.  
手机只剩百分之十的电量，周震南晃了晃烟盒，发现里面已经空了。他刚刚和姚琛打完一通电话，大概知道了姚父在住院但问题不算严重。  
最近就不要太常打扰对方了吧，他心想。  
可长夜漫漫，又没有烟，他不知道怎么捱过去。  
“哟！”身后传来嚣张的脚步声，“兄弟，还有存货不？”  
周震南打开空烟盒递过去。  
“shit！”张颜齐暗骂一句。  
闷热的晚风在露天阳台上来来回回，带着远处热闹的烟火气。  
“走，哥带你越狱去。”张颜齐揽上周震南的肩膀。  
周震南没有拒绝，实际上他因为姚琛的事正郁闷——他知道对方其实还是有话瞒着的，但他不敢细问，他感到世界像个玻璃灯罩似的笼住了他，他想逃出去，这意味着他需要做一些叛逆的事情来发泄心中的压抑。  
比如现在，他跨坐在围墙上，张颜齐已经先一步跳下去，此刻正朝他伸手，想要接住他。但他不需要被接住，他往泥泞的空地上跳去，下坠的瞬间他想象自己在飞。  
成功出逃后两人沿着小路绕到大门口的商店，却发现已经关门了，于是只好导航到最近的便利店。  
便利店靠着夜宵一条街，周震南不禁想起那晚从家里偷溜出来、被几个小混混堵在旁边公共厕所门口的场景。当时那群人喝得醉醺醺，领头的黄毛问他几岁了，是不是处。周震南礼貌地回：我是男的。黄毛哈哈大笑，说哥哥就喜欢小男孩，又鲜又嫩，还觍着脸凑上去亲周震南。周震南侧身闪开，但那张血盆大口还是碰到了他的脸，于是他弯下腰，抄起地上的路障狠狠砸向黄毛。  
有人尖叫有人咒骂，还有人喊：“我报警啦！”  
混乱中周震南被揣倒在地，蹭了一身灰。  
再后来警察就来了，他和小混混们被一同带到派出所。  
周震南至今还记得周宁西蓬头垢面冲进派出所的模样，也记得她落在自己手背眼泪的温度，当时他就后悔了，早知道不如告诉警察他其实是孤儿。  
“撸串嘛？”出店门后张颜齐叼着烟问他。  
周震南明白张颜齐这人所有的问句其实都是陈述句，从来容不得旁人否定，再加上他现在确实不想太早回去，于是点点头。  
而他俩落座还没多久，就有人凑了上来，“太子爷，好久不见啊！”说话的是个寸头肌肉男，裸露的皮肤上被密集的纹身覆盖，几乎没有一块是干净的，他身后还跟着四五个小弟，气势比他弱许多，染着五颜六色的头发，活像一群非主流。  
张颜齐冲他点点头，算是打过招呼了。  
寸头男麻溜地掏出烟递给张颜齐，同时用不怀好意的眼神看向周震南：“哟，换人了啊，太子爷。”  
“别他妈放屁。”张颜齐吐出一口白烟，音色冷得吓人。  
寸头男尬笑着轻拍了下自己的脸：“呸！失言！失言！太子爷别见怪！”  
这时肥头大耳的烧烤铺老板端了一盘肉串上来，寸头男招招手，他的小弟立马从身后冰柜里拎出几瓶啤酒。寸头男抄起两瓶在桌边一磕，瓶盖飞弹出去，他将一瓶递给张颜齐，另一瓶递给周震南。  
“我不喝酒。”周震南道。  
“嘿？”寸头男惊奇不已，扭头看了眼张颜齐，“太子爷的这位新朋友还真是与众不同啊。”  
“给他拿瓶汽水。”张颜齐眼皮也不抬。  
非主流小弟立马屁颠屁颠地递上冰可乐。  
“听说太子爷去参加一个社交活动啦，怎么得空出来耍？”寸头男边说边在张颜齐一根烟快燃尽时又递上一根。  
“还挺八卦哈。”张颜齐皮笑肉不笑地弹了弹烟灰。  
“这不好久没见着您了么，”寸头男赔着笑，“太子爷是不知道啊，您不在江湖的这段时间，出了不少事呢。”  
张颜齐挑眉，示意继续说下去。  
满桌人只有周震南一个在认认真真吃烧烤，他对这种“八卦”并没有兴趣。然而当他听到寸头男提及“周家”时，忽然回神打断了对方：“你刚刚说什么？”  
寸头男正说得尽兴，被打断后满脸写着不爽，要不是看在张颜齐的面子上，他可能当场就发作了。  
“忘了介绍，”张颜齐点点下巴，“这位是周家小公子，周震南。”  
寸头男先是一愣，随后从眉毛开始笑起来，呈倒八字斜下去，看起来十分滑稽。  
“哎哟哟，周小公子啊，失敬失敬。”他们混社会的消息极灵通，自然晓得周家新添小公子的事。  
周震南并不吃这套：“你刚刚说什么？”  
“我说……”寸头男略一思索，“姓孔的得罪了周家准女婿，被张叔找人教训了一顿。”  
“谁是周家准女婿？”周震南又问。  
“这我不清楚，”寸头男摸摸下巴，“好像姓姚来着……”  
姓姚……姓姚……  
“我家里出了点事情……”  
“别担心，已经解决了……”  
“等你出来我再找你，这段时间乖一点……”  
周震南脑海里不断回响起姚琛在电话中跟他说过的话，原来“解决”是这个意思。是啊，周宁西多好的身份，比他摆得上台面，所以姚琛是打算等他回周家再跟他说这件事？或者压根也没打算细说，一切不过一场游戏一场梦。  
周震南“腾”地站起来。  
张颜齐吓了一跳，不慎被烟灰烫到手，便皱眉骂道：“发什么神经？”  
“我回去了。”周震南面无表情。  
“抽疯呢你！”张颜齐一脚踹翻桌边的酒瓶。  
周震南头也不回，单薄的衣衫在风中抖索。  
路口霓虹闪烁，夜色低糜。  
“周震南！”张颜齐突然暴起，然而却来不及了——一辆疾驰的摩托接连撞倒四五个摊位，直直冲向刚跨上马路的周震南，白亮的光刺得人睁不开眼，等大伙回神时，路中央已经躺了一个人。

“确实只是皮外伤，挂水消炎就可以了，您放心吧。”  
“那有没有别的要注意的地方。”  
“周夫人，您不相信我也要相信这叠检查单吧。”  
“好好好，麻烦你了陈大夫。”

门一开一关，有人走上来摸摸他的额头。  
周震南撑开眼皮，看到周母正坐在病床边掉眼泪。  
“妈，我没事。”他抬了抬胳膊和腿，“你看。”  
“傻孩子。”周母抹了把眼泪。她哭不仅是因为周震南受伤，更因为周父在送周震南去夏令营前跟她谈过心，说周震南性子太阴郁，恐怕开学后交不到朋友，不如先去夏令营锻炼锻炼。结果呢，锻炼到被车撞。她明白周父不是很喜欢周震南，即使周震南没犯任何错，即使错的一直是他们这对做父母的。  
她还记得周震南被裹在襁褓里时的模样，一点点大的小人儿，香香软软，可那样乖巧讨人喜欢的他却还是被父母抛弃了，以养不活的借口。  
老一辈曾说过：只有狠心的子女，没有狠心的父母。  
可实际上，世间多的是狠心的父母。  
“爸爸呢？”周震南问。其实他倒不是真在意周父来不来看望他，而是因为顶烦周父的说教，打算先做个准备。  
“海外分部出了点状况，要出差一段时间。”周母道。她没敢跟周父提这件事，一来不想他分心，二来不想周震南被训话。  
“哦。”周震南低下头，暗暗呼了口气。  
周母却误会了他的意思，以为他在因为父亲的缺席而难受，于是轻轻握住他没扎针的那只手：“妈妈一直在呢。”  
周震南哭笑不得，只好任由周母满脸慈爱地安抚他。  
“南南！”门被一下子推开，周宁西和周安东冲了进来。  
“没事吧你？”  
“伤得严重吗？”  
兄妹俩一左一右展开“亲切问候”。  
为了证明自己真的没事，周震南只好又表演了一遍抬手抬脚。  
“欸南南你不是应该在夏令营嘛，怎么会到夜宵街去的？”周安东这时才反应过来。  
房间里一时陷入尴尬。  
周震南却咧嘴笑，露出可爱的小虎牙：“我偷溜出来的呀。”语气坦然而无畏。  
周宁西早料到这个结果，她知道的周震南“偷溜”行为已经不是第一次，但每一次都“惊心动魄”。想到这她就委屈得不行，她觉得周震南是因为有心事才会这么做的，可他偏不愿告诉自己。  
一瓶水这时将将挂完，护士进来拔掉针头后周震南表示想再睡会儿。周母怕吵到他，便拉着周宁西和周安东一同去缴费了。出门时周震南听到周母小声地对周宁西和周安东说：“千万别告诉爸爸。”  
周震南拉起被子蒙住头，闻到一股淡淡的消毒水味道。房间里空调打得正好，足够令人昏昏欲睡，他闭上眼，陷入沉眠。  
他做了一个梦。  
梦里姚琛和周宁西结婚了，鲜花和香水构建出一个梦幻的婚礼现场，他被热闹的人群推搡到外围，看不到台上发生的一切。  
醒过来时他摸到眼角一片湿润，床边坐着熟悉的身影，他以为自己还在做梦，于是揉揉眼。  
“要不要喝水？”那人温柔的声线提醒他这并不是梦。  
周震南尽力平静下来：“我妈呢？”  
“在打电话。”  
“我哥我姐呢？”  
“一个上厕所，一个去楼下拿外卖了。”  
“哦，”周震南轻笑，“那帮我倒杯水呗，姐夫。”  
最后两个字他说的很慢，语气中又仿佛带着挑衅，可姚琛像没听见似的，弯腰用半杯温水兑热水，小心翼翼地递给他。  
周震南低头，喝了一口又吐进去，然后将杯子还给姚琛，“谢谢你，姐夫，我漱完口了。”  
“周震南，我……”姚琛欲言又止。  
“你醒啦，南南！”周宁西好巧不巧地推门进来。  
“嗯，”周震南笑得无邪，“本来想再睡儿，但看到姐夫在就跟他聊起天了。”  
“什么呀！”周宁西登时红了脸，“小孩子别瞎说。”然而她还是瞥了眼姚琛，后者没有反应，但也没有否认。  
“哦～”周震南故意拖长尾音，“我懂了。”  
周宁西的脸更红了，所幸这时周安东出现，总算拯救这场尴尬。  
“饭来啦！”周安东拎着三个打包塑料袋蹦进病房，将其中一个递给姚琛。  
姚琛向众人打个招呼就出去了，周震南后来才知道姚父也住这家医院。  
挂完消炎水后周母就带周震南回家休养了，而夏令营的事自然被取消。第二天陈泽演给他打了一个电话，说营地里的人都知道周震南出车祸了，而且是跟张颜齐一起出去时遭遇的。  
“张颜齐也回家去了，他们传你俩其实是私奔呢，都挺同情何洛洛，说被抛弃就被抛弃。”陈泽演在电话里如实说道。  
周震南觉得甚是好笑，不过如此情景何洛洛心底说不定会轻松许多，那便罢了。  
“我以后还能找你玩嘛？”陈泽演问，“营地里的人都很无聊。”  
“难道我有趣？”周震南笑了。  
“至少你不说我胖。”陈泽演答得老实。  
“你要是愿意跟张颜齐一起玩的话，”周震南道，“那下次我们出去就带上你。”  
电话那头倒吸一口凉气：“算……算了吧。”  
挂完电话后周震南躺在床上大笑不止，其实他自己也不知道在笑什么，但笑着笑着眼泪就出来了。  
没想到过了这么久，他再一次被抛弃了。  
他想起周父周母第一次去找他时，他搬着小凳子坐在门口，屋里大人们在说着什么，他没去细听。他觉得一切都跟自己没关系，世界曾把他抛弃，因此他对世界毫无牵挂，他干干净净、利利落落，不用任何人在乎，也不在乎任何人。

人若彻底撕开伪装的面具，生活就会变得特别轻松。  
没等身上那些淤青和擦伤完全恢复，周震南就开始频繁联系张颜齐，他们勾肩搭背混迹当地所有酒吧夜场，日日喝到昏天暗地，甚至夜不归宿，和一众玩咖横七竖八睡倒舞池角落。  
周母压根管不住他，只能一边瞒着周父一边劝说周震南，她不明白怎么突然之间乖巧懂事的小儿子就不见了，苦恼之余她又心惊，虽然周父跟张先勇是老交情，但周父绝不希望周震南跟张家人玩在一起，当年周父之所以和张先勇分道扬镳，选择做干净生意，就是不想有朝一日堕入泥沼，如果他的儿子踏进雷区，他肯定不会轻饶。  
于是她鼓动周宁西和周安东去开导周震南，但效果甚微，周震南长着一张无辜的脸，又善于口头认错、转身再犯，这使得周宁西和周安东彻底无计可施。  
事情的转折在星期三这天凌晨，周震南也不知怎的非要从舞厅赶回家，张颜齐气得踹他一脚，大骂“滚吧，以后别来找我。”  
周震南笑着答应，转身跌跌撞撞摸出门，在路口拦下一辆出租。  
大街上飘着零星三两的影子，世界还没彻底醒来，他们都是街上的游魂。周震南就是游魂中的一个，来自不知所属的远方，去往不知何处的尽头。  
他在这个没什么特殊点的清晨醒来，感受到莫名而泛滥的空虚吞噬了他自己，明明他的人生才过去短短十八年，怎么会变成这样？  
推开家门的那刻，他大概知道了答案——他其实是在反抗，反抗所有人加在他身上的砝码。  
落地窗边父亲正在看报纸，桌上的茶已经凉了，满满一杯似乎没被动过。所以，这架势是在等他回来吗？  
“爸。”他装作若无其事地打招呼，然后往楼梯扶手走去。  
“去哪儿了？”周父放下报纸。  
“和朋友聚会。”他头也没回，跨上第一层台阶。  
“啪——”  
茶杯摔碎在他脚边，带着凉意的水渍溅到他脚踝。  
“你到底想干什么？啊？我们已经在尽力补偿你了！你要什么不给你？”周父终于情绪爆发。  
周震南却只想笑。  
他从台阶上退下来，转过身第一次平视周父的眼睛，“我真的希望你们从没把我生下来过。”  
回复他的是一个丝毫不出意外的耳光，母亲和姐姐冲上前扶住他，哥哥则去拉拽父亲，整个画面夸张又可笑，闹哄哄地像出舞台剧。  
收场的结尾是周震南逃离束缚冲出门外，父亲的怒吼声拦住所有想追随他而去的人，他在太阳升起时跑出囚笼似的周家别墅，热闹的人间拥抱住他，他站在喧嚣的街头，忽然就笑了起来。

姚琛听到手机铃响时正在厨房洗碗，拿了赔偿款的父亲非要在医院住着，因此他和母亲轮流陪房，这个点他刚从医院送饭回来，整个人又累又困，连野猫踩翻窗边的花盆他都没空理，偏偏周宁西的电话教他眼皮忽跳——他首先想到的是周震南是不是又出事了？毕竟有过前车之鉴，于是他擦擦手按下接通。果然，周宁西告诉他周震南离家出走了，电话还一直不接。  
“我知道南南一直把你当亲哥哥看待，他在这座城市也没什么认识的人，如果他去找你了一定要告诉我……”周宁西的话音带着哭腔。  
姚琛只得安慰她会没事的，周震南不过小孩子心性。  
挂了电话后姚琛立刻打给周震南，接通的那一刻他几乎忘了呼吸。仿佛是命中注定或者心有灵犀，他在安慰周宁西脑子里想的都是周震南肯定会来找他，所以他怕的不是找不到周震南，而是该怎么面对周震南。  
“你在哪儿呢？”电话这边的姚琛问。  
“在你家楼下啊。”电话那边的周震南答。  
窗外雨停了，世界忽然安静。

7.  
旧式空调持续不断发出“嗡嗡嗡”的怪音，周震南翻个身，听到床板“嘎吱”一声响。  
他啃着手爬起来，抬头望上方墙角处的那个洞——挂壁空调穿洞而过，一半在这个房间，一半在那个房间，按下开关就能同时给两个房间降温，劳动人民的勤俭持家程度真是不可估量。  
“姚琛！”他对着洞口喊，“你睡了吗？”  
好半天那边才回应：“还没。”  
他闻言顺着凉席滑下去，勾起拖鞋“啪嗒啪嗒”就往外跑，当按到隔壁房间门把时，他才发现门被从里面锁住了。  
“大表哥快开门。”他抵在门上哼哼。  
“回你床上睡去，别闹。”姚琛隔着门回复他。  
周震南便笑起来：“姚琛你莫不是怕我吧？我吃了你哦？”  
门里传来轻声叹息。  
“快开门啊，”周震南边捶门边嚷，“有蚊子咬我，痒死啦！”  
这下门终于开了，他如愿以偿撞进那个胸膛，“我们睡吧。”他仰头笑着说。  
姚琛本想推开他，但周震南死不松手，整个人树袋熊一样挂在姚琛脖子上。  
“我们不要再逃避了好吗？”周震南说着红了眼眶。  
姚琛捧住他的脸，轻轻擦去他眼角几欲溢出的泪。  
“别想撇开我！”周震南死死圈住姚琛的脖子，“我不想再被抛弃了！我真的……真的不想……求你……”他的声音逐渐降下去，最后化为嚎啕大哭。  
黑夜承载了人们太多脆弱和不堪，它是不良情绪的孵化因素，也是宣泄悲伤的最佳借口。  
姚琛终于接住了怀里摇摇欲坠的小人儿，他向来以克制治己，但为了周震南他好几次不管不顾，这次也不例外。  
谁能强大到推开心爱之人呢？  
根本不可能。  
尤其是在这天时地利人和的夜晚。  
“你清醒吗？”倒下去之前，他问周震南。  
“不，”周震南伸舌舔了舔他的泪痣，“这里面好像有酒精。”  
该死。  
那就一起沉醉吧，永远别醒。  
铁艺床架发出低哑的“嘎吱”声，周震南摔在冰凉的竹席上，一双手攀到他头顶，轻轻爱抚，仿佛在示意他不要怕。虽然他已做好准备，但一切都是未知。  
黑洞是未知，宇宙是未知，爱人的进攻也是未知。  
他被捏着下巴迫使张嘴，柔软的舌头撬开他的牙关，一点一点往里探索，再纠缠、舔舐、啃咬，意乱情迷间衣物已被剥下，冷气包裹住赤条条的他，往他每一根毛孔里吹送寒意，可身体里却烧起火，有如岩浆几欲喷薄。  
“关……关灯……好吗？”失去思考意识前他小声恳求。  
“不行，”姚琛拒绝了他，“我要好好看清你，每一个地方。”  
那声线里满含情欲与渴望，简直要人命。  
但更要人命的是姚琛的手法，他的指尖像沾了催情药，抚过的每一寸皮肤都随之微颤，任周震南再紧咬下唇，呻吟声却都从齿缝间漏了出来。唉，明明一开始是他自愿献身，怎么后来主动权就被抢走了呢？  
“南南，睁开眼，看着我。”姚琛往他耳边吹气，激得他浑身战栗。  
“只有眼睛能记住这一切，所以你要看着。”姚琛弓身抓住他的脚踝，抬起后架在自己肩膀。  
灯光那么亮，周震南看到自己发红紧绷的部位，欲望被握紧，还未有宣泄，但天堂在向他招手，只需越过去……只需越过去，灵魂都要升华。  
“姚琛……”他从齿缝间送出断断续续的字眼，“我属于你……”  
不是我爱你，不是我迷恋你，是我属于你，这一刻，和以后每一刻，我的心我的人我的魂魄，都属于你。  
千万，千万，不要放开我。  
“我也属于你。”姚琛温柔回应。  
他俯身将自己送进神秘洞穴的入口，人类原始行为将他们连为整体，从此合二为一。  
老旧空调还在“嗡嗡”作响，搭配床架的“嘎吱”声，仿佛演奏起另类乐曲。  
周震南在乐曲达到高潮时伸手去抓姚琛的肩膀，抓到后用力扯下来，在对方锁骨处狠咬一口，留下几乎隐血的红痕。  
但他认为远远不够，这点疼哪比上他的。此刻他的上半身和下半身已然脱节，一半燃烧成灰烬，一半撕扯为碎片。  
“姚琛……你……你这头猪……”他只能低声叫骂。  
“我是猪，”姚琛笑着亲他鼻尖的汗珠，“不然怎么拱你这颗白菜？”  
两人在大汗淋漓间一次又一次摆阵对垒，从天黑攻到天亮，仿佛用尽一生气力。周震南节节败退，却仍嚣张不已，痛到极致就骂，骂完了又要再来。而姚琛的体力好到惊人，大概前二十一年的所有运动和锻炼都只为了迎接这晚，在舞台中央表演最激情四射的剧目，虽然没有观众也要面面俱到，有始有终。  
倦意在决定偃旗息鼓的那一刻袭来，两人相拥睡去，再没有多余气力清洗身体或说其他话。

第二天将近十点时周震南被电话吵醒，他迷迷糊糊按开免提：“喂？  
“南南？”电话那头的声音带着疑惑，“小琛哥呢？”  
周震南忽地醒过来，发现自己接的是姚琛的手机。  
“哦，他啊……”周震南望着身边空空的位置，一时失神。昨晚经历的一切就好像是做梦，但某个不可描述部位的潮湿粘腻和撕裂阵痛却不断提醒他事情的真实性。  
“南南，你怎么了？”电话里周宁西似乎嗅到一丝古怪味道。  
“起来吃饭了。”姚琛从门边探进头，在看到页面亮起的手机后，他愣了一下，然后弯腰凑过去，“宁西嘛，周叔叔气消了没？”  
“还没呢。”周宁西叹了口气，“麻烦你照顾南南了。”  
“没关系，不麻烦的，再说小东从前都那么照顾我。”  
“唉，其实爸爸也是担心南南，如果他们能静下来谈谈就好了。”  
“这种事急不来的。”  
大概是不想继续听下去，周震南攀上姚琛脖子开始亲他眼角的泪痣，一双小手还不安分地摸上摸下。姚琛笑着拍开他，继续安慰电话里的周宁西。周震南便有些恼了，一把掀起姚琛的上衣，就着那抹柔软红点吮吸起来。  
情欲一事对于某类人来说仿佛无师自通，他们惯于撩拨和勾引，用一切禁忌的方式和手段。他们亦不懂点到为止，最擅长引火烧身。  
姚琛吃痛皱眉，不慎漏出的呻吟让电话那头的人一惊。  
“没事，走路踢到脚趾了。”他企图用拙劣的谎言圆过去。  
周震南不罢休，扒拉着他的裤子往下拽。  
“好，那晚点说。”姚琛急于结束通话，以至于第一次不礼貌地在对方还没说完的情况下就按了挂断。  
“再闹！”他捉住周震南不老实的手，轻而易举地把他推倒床上。  
“干爸爸我错了。”周震南飞快而轻盈地眨动眼睛，纤细的睫毛像蝴蝶震动翅膀。  
“知道错了就好，起来吃饭。”姚琛托起他的屁股轻轻拍了一下。  
“吃你行吗？”周震南笑着问。  
“谁吃谁，嗯？”姚琛捏了捏他的鼻子。  
“那你吃我吧，”周震南说，“快点。”  
潘多拉的魔盒已然打开，初尝禁果有如上瘾，使人堕落沉沦，甚至抛却自尊和羞怯心。  
“别闹，”姚琛正色道，“起来吃饭。”  
“我不，”周震南掀起宽大的T恤，白如嫩豆腐的躯体暴露空气中，“姚琛，我好怕我们一旦停下就彻底结束了，”他颇为委屈地扁扁嘴，“如果是这样我就一次要个够，以后梦里也忘不掉。”  
姚琛把他的衣服拉了回去，“不会的，我们还有很多时间，可以做所有想做的事。”  
周震南垂下眉目，睫毛在眼窝处留下一圈青黑色阴影。  
姚琛揉了揉他的头顶，“先吃饭还是先洗澡。”  
“那你抱抱我。”周震南低声道。  
姚琛俯身抱住了他，不含其他多余杂念，仅仅是一个拥抱。  
周震南扭头在他脖子上狠咬一口，“你要记着我，以后都要。”  
他不敢期许太久远的以后，他也不再是天不怕地不怕的周震南了，他动了心、有了牵挂，他沦为一个彻底的悲观主义者，可即使绝望时常包围他，他仍要抓着这份爱意，就算抓不到永远，也要留下不可磨灭的印记。

下午姚琛动身去医院送饭，周震南非要和他一起。两人打着伞在路边等公交，路过的行人都要回头打量他们——两个顶好看的男孩手牵手打同一柄伞，偶尔看向彼此的眼神又满是柔情，实在令人不得不多想。  
周震南挤眉弄眼地回敬每一个不怀好意的眼神，姚琛笑着挠他手心，示意安分点。  
这一夜的经历让他们抛却所有外在条件，站在了同一起跑线上，他们拥有不必开口承认却也无法掩饰的奇异关系，尽管美妙中夹杂苦涩，但这正是爱情的神奇处，越难越勇。  
十分钟后公交车到站，车上仅空着一个老弱病残孕专座，姚琛推着周震南坐下去。  
“不如你坐吧，因为你是这个。”周震南指着“老”字挤挤眼。  
“不不不，还是你坐。”姚琛指着那个“残”，然后扫了眼周震南的某个部位。  
“满脑子黄色废料。”周震南小声笑道。  
“比不上你。”姚琛故意斜了斜肩，脖子和锁骨处的牙印还没完全消，两块红斑醒目中透着暧昧气息。  
周震南撇过头，耳根子肉眼可见地红了起来。  
窗外风景倒退，玻璃上隐约映出姚琛的身形，他两手撑着椅背，像座小山似的把周震南圈在其中。  
那一刻周震南感受到从未有过的安心，他知道他有依靠了。

第二次来这家医院，周震南没想到会在大厅里遇到张颜齐。  
后者貌似左手骨折，被打着石膏板吊在颈上。  
“这不周小少爷嘛！”张颜齐自来熟地往周震南肩上搭，却被姚琛一把拨开了。从未被挑衅过的张太子爷用完好的右手摸摸下巴，“哟，我好像见过你嘛，之前假装他哥接他来着？”张颜齐当然清楚姚琛和周震南的关系，但他天生爱惹人的脾性改不了，尤其是还在被挑战身份的情况下。  
“他不是我哥，是我男朋友。”周震南一字一句道。  
“真有你的，搞到手了？”张颜齐立刻变脸笑起来，他的声音不大，但足够路过的人听到。  
“我们还有事，就不陪太子爷您了。”周震南说着去拉姚琛的手。  
“见色忘友，”张颜齐眯眼笑，“都不问我怎么伤的。”  
“哦，那你怎么伤的？”周震南摆出严肃脸。  
“要被你气死，滚你的吧！”张颜齐翻个白眼，转身就走，出去不到三米又回头，“改天请吃饭啊，这么天大的事呢！”  
“好说好说。”周震南冲他挥挥手。  
“营里交的朋友？”姚琛问。  
周震南点点头：“张先勇儿子。”  
“我当然知道，”姚琛揽过他的肩，“只是没想到你们能成为朋友。”  
“那你想过我们的现在吗？”周震南无比虔诚地看向他。  
偏偏这时面前的电梯门开了，一群人急匆匆涌出来，将酝酿好的气氛完全冲散。  
姚琛牵着他走进电梯，站定后他感到手心一阵痒，那是姚琛在写字，写的内容是：想过。  
我完全想过，我们会是现在这样情景。  
会亲吻、会拥抱、会相爱。  
因为一切都是，命中注定。

8.  
姚母见着周震南很是开心，周家于她是恩人，更何况她对周宁西存了别的心思，即使姚琛并不愿提及，她仍未打算就此放弃。   
“小南你什么时候开学？”姚母先随便找了个话题。   
“下周一。”   
“那也快了呀，”姚母慈眉善目地笑，“听小琛说你是转学过来重念高三的，打算以后上什么大学呐？”   
“没计划。”周震南说着瞥一眼门口——姚父想抽烟，但同房的病人闻不得，姚琛便搀着他去外头，两人刚走不久。周震南有些后悔，早知道还不如跟着去，他大概估算到姚母接  
下去会跟他聊什么，虽然他是擅长应付人的，但对于这种问题他连应付都懒得。   
“宁西的学校就不错啊，靠家近，在国内又有名气，当年我还希望小琛能考去呢，可他偏说学费高得惊人，不如省着钱吃吃喝喝。唉，你说他这个没志向的。”   
“是吗？”周震南细了细眼，黑色的瞳仁里泛着幽深的光，像一汪潭水，随风起澜，又深不见底。   
那瞬间姚母以为自己看错了，一个小孩子怎么会有那样深邃的眼神呢？   
好在这时门开了，姚父一个人歪歪斜斜地走进来。   
“小琛呢？”姚母问。   
“宁西来了，找他说话呢。”姚父望一眼姚母，两人均是一副心照不宣的神情，姚母取过桌上苹果问周震南吃不吃，企图跳过这个话题。   
“我不爱吃皮，”周震南说，“阿姨帮我削一下呗。”   
这话实在奇怪，说不上没礼貌，但似乎也不算客气，仿佛是有意为难，以此宣泄心中不满。   
姚母以为周震南是不想别人接触他的好姐姐，殊不知……殊不知她想错了关键角色。 

另一边。   
六楼大阳台上晒满了白色床单，周宁西站在阴影里，两只手绞在一起，仿佛下了很大决心似的：“我要出国了。”   
“是好事啊，怎么，想我请你吃饭了？”姚琛语调轻快，隐隐有故意绕开话题的意思。   
“不是啦，”周宁西苦笑，“之前妈妈担心照顾不到我，一直不肯让我出国留学，但现在正好有一个交换学习的机会，我的导师也劝了我蛮久，我就想……也不能总依赖父母吧，趁着年轻还是得追寻梦想的。”   
“你能这样考虑问题，周叔叔他们一定很欣慰，再说如果你执意去做一件本就正确的事，我想他们也绝对支持你。”姚琛笑了笑，“什么时候走，请你吃饭啊。”   
“小琛哥，”周宁西咬了咬嘴唇，“其实我还有一件事情放不下——”   
“我知道。”姚琛打断她，“但是对不起，我……只当你是妹妹。”   
周宁西像被无形的力量击中，从面部表情开始僵硬，直到整个人有如被点中穴道。足足过去十分钟，她终于缓慢地朝后退了一步，想说的话卡在喉咙口出不了声，她渐渐红了眼眶。   
“宁西……”姚琛有些于心不忍，想伸手拉她，她却扭头就跑。   
被猛撞开的阳台玻璃门来回晃动，门后站着一个人，单手插兜倚在墙角。   
“精彩啊。”张颜齐说着吐了口烟圈。  
姚琛并不理会他，径直从他面前走过去。   
“喂，”张颜齐话音带笑，“你们就打算一直瞒着所有人？”   
姚琛定住了步伐，但仍没有转过头：“跟你有关系嘛。”   
“有啊，”张颜齐道，“我当周震南是朋友的，”他按灭烟头扔进垃圾桶，缓缓吐出余下的白雾，“有一回周震南喝得特别醉，趴在吧台上哭个不停，我问他怎么了，他说‘别抛弃我’。  
你懂吧，只有被抛弃过，又足够铭记在心的人，才会在酒后吐出这种真言。”   
“我不会的，”姚琛紧了紧拳头，“你放心。”   
“别跟我保证啊，”张颜齐咧嘴坏笑，“跟你自己保证就行。”他单手掸掸衣襟，大摇大摆地擦过姚琛肩膀而去，瓷砖倒映出一条细长的影子，无限拉长。   
谁不想活得恣意潇洒呢？但命运真的很不公平，给你打破常规的念头，却又为你配置腐朽不堪的设定，这场斗争注定艰难，亦或两败俱伤，可他已经回不了头，只能赌一把。 

姚琛回到病房时周震南刚吃完半个苹果，姚母看见他像松了口气似的，“宁西走了吗？”   
“嗯。”姚琛点头。   
“姐姐一定生气了，”周震南眯眼笑，“都不来跟我说话。”   
“哪有，”姚琛上前揉揉他的头发，“你姐姐再三交待我要照顾好你呢。”   
“小南跟姐姐闹矛盾了吗？”姚母随口接上话茬。   
“不是啦，”周震南乖巧地坐正身子，“是跟全家闹矛盾，”他在姚父姚母、包括隔壁床病人的震惊目光中继续道，“我离家出走了。” 

从某种程度上来说，周震南只有三岁小孩的情商，当然这也是他自我选择的结果——以任性作为他反抗世界的方式之一。   
姚母虽然嘴上没有多说，但私下还是偷偷给周母打了电话，先是劝周母不要担心，接着保证周震南一定会乖乖回家，即使她压根没那么大的把握。   
“小南就安心住我们家好了，”她企图以退为进，“还有小琛你这几天不必跟我轮流换了，我一个人在就够，你爸大都恢复了，自己都能走动，也不要我多服侍。”   
她以为接下来能够融化周震南固执的心，却不知这完全是给两个任性妄为的人提供更嚣张的战场。   
“你妈是不是有点傻了？”回去的路上周震南偷笑。   
“没礼貌，这么说你未来婆婆。”姚琛作势要赏他一记暴栗，真正接触时动作却又轻了下去。   
“什么未来婆婆？明明是丈母娘。”周震南反驳。   
“请你搞清楚自己的位置，”姚琛凑到他耳边坏笑，“是在下面的。”   
“闭嘴吧你。”周震南翻个白眼。   
姚琛笑着牵起他小小的手，攥住了包在自己掌心。好巧不巧路过的行人手机里正外放《小手拉大手》：你是我的梦／像北方的风／吹着南方暖洋洋的哀愁……给你我的手／像温柔野兽／我们就这样向前走／我们小手拉大手／一起加油／今天别想太多……   
“今天别想太多，”姚琛跟着歌词同时开口，“一步步来，我们都别放弃就是了。”   
“好。”周震南仰头看他，眼眸里晶晶亮，像有星星在闪烁。 

9.  
一周后周宁西启程去英国，因为刚开学不便请假，周震南就没去送行。  
姚琛则被周安东硬拉去机场，说又不是绝交，以后总得见面，就算做朋友关系也不用这么僵。   
好在周宁西心情缓和了不少，临别时还嘱托姚琛多照顾周震南。“我哥是个粗神经，爸爸有时又容易固执，妈妈心肠软没意志，所以我最放心不下南南，我知道他把你当哥哥一样，所以……拜托了。”   
“我会的。”姚琛笑着答应，“你也一路顺风，照顾好自己。”   
“嗯。”周宁西弯腰拉上行李。其实她刚才说的话一半真一半假，虽然她也的确是关心弟弟，但更多的是想以此为借口，能有机会再接触姚琛，两个人如果能建立共同话题，总好过相对无言。   
“我走啦！Bye～”周宁西朝爸爸妈妈哥哥和姚琛挥手，转身跟上了同行的大部队。 

飞机飞过天空的时候周震南抬头朝上望去，九月的阳光还是很刺眼，他伸手挡了一下。   
“周震南，”身后有人喊他，“你在看什么？”   
“没什么。”他懒洋洋回道。   
喊他的是他所在班级的女班长简媛，因为被班主任下达照顾转学生的任务，所以近来对周震南的私下行动很是上心。   
“总感觉你有心事似的，”简媛站到他身边，“如果有可以告诉我，放心吧我嘴巴很紧。”   
周震南扯了扯嘴角，笑中带冷。虽然他并不讨厌漂亮女生，但简媛的意图实在太明显，什么关心同学，都是假的，高中正是情窦初开的年纪，少女怀春实乃常事，可惜周震南已  
经心有所属了，其他的烂桃花他不仅不想搭理，甚至还会觉得麻烦，比如这个他每次一转身就能看到的简媛，可以说是无处不在、烦不胜烦。   
“周震南！”   
好在救星终于来了——张颜齐勾着何洛洛脖子一路小跑，还未好全的左手尚缠着绷带，带并不影响他箍住篮球。   
“来一局？”张颜齐挑衅地抬抬下巴。   
“还有两分钟上课了”一旁的简媛提醒。   
“好啊。”周震南完全无视她的提醒，跟上张颜齐人就往操场方向走。   
“周震南！”简媛气得都快哭了，一旁的同学连忙安慰她，并说已经有人去喊老师。   
“要你们多管闲事！”简媛甩开那人的手就追着周震南跑去，留一地傻眼的看客。   
“有病吧？”那人反应过来，小声骂道。   
铃声响起的那刻所有人都回到教室，但十分钟后又重新冲了出来，操场上掀起一阵又一阵欢呼，盖过朗朗读书声，唤醒了沉闷的校园，那一天贡献出了所有学生毕业后仍津津回味的记忆画面——干净如三月春曦的少年用裹在风里的身姿划出一道道优美的弧线，他使篮球与篮筐间仿佛生出磁铁关系，永远不偏不倚，正中圆心。   
“周震南！你太帅啦”不知谁带头喊了一声，随后呼声此起彼伏，简直和追星女孩在机场遇到爱豆时一个疯狂程度。   
各班老师用了十倍怒吼才零散喊回去个把学生，但所谓法不责众，更何况家长们又都是当地有头有脸的人物，事情过后周震南只被念叨了三两句，至于惩罚什么的完全没了下文。   
倒是张颜齐有些不高兴，仿佛校园一哥的地位被撬动似的，连周震南跟他打招呼也是冷哼一声回应。   
“太子爷您心眼忒小，”周震南打趣，“以后还怎么做大事啊？”   
“少激我，”张颜齐学他翻白眼，“本太子爷现在修身养性，不揍人。”   
三人嘻嘻哈哈走在放学路上，虽然严格说来是两人——何洛洛完全不出声。   
“咦，那是你大表哥吧。”张颜齐忽然道。   
周震南顺势看去，姚琛正倚着一株香樟树翻手机，他今天穿一身运动装，大男孩活力四射，路过的女学生纷纷回头偷看。   
“先走一步。”周震南撇下张颜齐就跑过去。   
他本想绕到后面吓姚琛一跳，但这种幼稚的把戏早被姚琛看穿，轻而易举捉住他两只手腕。   
“没意思。”周震南撇嘴，凑上去看对方手机页面，“你刚才在跟谁聊天呢，那么认真。”   
“你啊，”姚琛笑，“打了一半还没发出去。”   
“有那么多废话哦。”周震南翻个小白眼。   
姚琛笑着揉揉他的头发。   
其实真不是姚琛啰嗦话多，而是因为周震南心思敏感，一点模糊的含义都会令他胡思乱想，姚琛便开始学着字字小心、句句斟酌。   
“今天怎么你来接我？”   
“你家司机有事请假，你哥又佳人有约，所以找我做代驾咯。”   
“我给你七星好评，工钱分我一半嘛～”   
“做梦。”   
姚琛腾出一手捏捏周震南的脸，“今天怎么样，跟同学熟点了吗？”   
“这么希望我多交朋友，就不怕我被别人拐走啊。”周震南小声嘟囔。   
“不怕，”姚琛笑起来，“因为我给你下过蛊，敢跑你就死定了。”他嘴上这么说，其实心里明白，被下蛊的是他自己，从见到周震南的第一眼，他就毒入膏肓。 

10.  
九月将将结束的时候姚琛换了新校区，住宿条件比之前差得不是一点半点，由此引发的投诉声几乎掀翻宿舍楼顶，最后校方做出的妥协不过是退还住宿费和提供一定补偿，不少小情侣便趁机拿了钱在外面租房子住。姚琛就是租房客中的一个，他和四个同校生合租了一套房，房东之前为了租给更多人，拿水泥板把房子改造成多个隔间，导致一进门又暗又闷，活像口大棺材。但好在价格便宜，离学校又近，楼下还有条小吃街。  
入住不到三天姚琛就接到了周震南的电话，“我又离家出走啦，快来接我。”  
姚琛找到周震南时，他正蹲在一辆兰博基尼边啃手指。见姚琛走过去他忙做个噤声动作，这时兰博基尼的车身抖了一抖，里面貌似正在进行快乐运动。  
姚琛冲过去拉上周震南就跑，晚风温柔，吹过少年人鬓角，带着情意无限、缠绵又缱绻。  
“我正听到关键处呢，”周震南跑得气喘吁吁，“那男的说回去就跟他老婆离婚。”  
姚琛突然停下脚步，周震南闪躲不及，一下撞进他怀里。  
“嗷！你是什么铜墙铁壁啊，我要脑震荡了！”  
“怎么回事，嗯？”姚琛按住他脑袋。  
周震南把脸埋进他怀里，“我只是好想你……”

后来姚琛才知道是因为周父和周震南谈到今后所上大学的问题时闹了分歧，周父自然希望他达到家人的期望，但周震南坚持选择姚琛所在学校的城市。  
“多好啊，离家近，回去也方便。”周震南拨弄着手指，“我就是这么跟他说的，结果他骂我没出息，所以我气得离家出走啦。”  
“你真的是……”姚琛笑着摇头，可半天也没“是”出个下文来。

电风扇“呼呼”吹着，周震南坐在床边喝汽水，两只脚晃来晃去。  
姚琛从柜子里翻出一床薄褥，又铺上新洗的床单，“你要打地铺？”周震南细了细眼，那话里带着三分调侃七分戏谑。  
姚琛头也没抬，“水泥板隔音不好。”  
周震南“咯咯咯”地笑，“我们可以小声点啊。”  
“满脑子黄色废料。”姚琛抄起睡衣朝他砸去，周震南躲闪时手中脱力，汽水在半空划过一道弧线，带着甜味的液体飞扬出去，落在床单上溅出长长的水渍。  
“我怀疑你是故意的。”周震南趴在床边哈哈大笑。  
“是谁在施展魔音贯耳？”有人从门外探进头。  
周震南冲他挥挥手，“你好，我姚琛表弟。”  
“哦哦，你好，我叫赵让。”那人说着退出去，隔过门道，“琛哥晚安，别累着身体。”  
“他什么意思？”周震南眨眨眼。  
姚琛笑着捉住他乱晃的脚，“我都说了。”  
“说什么？”周震南忽然有些慌。  
“说你是我男朋友，”姚琛一字一句道，“说我们在谈恋爱。”  
黑暗世界忽然绽开一朵巨大烟花，像萤火、像流星，自苍穹坠落，闪耀于整片天地。  
“你哭什么？傻瓜。”  
“灯太亮了，刺眼。”  
“那我关灯。”  
“不行还没洗澡。”  
“做过再洗。”  
“唔……你是狗……”  
“之前还是猪，这回又是狗了？”  
“嗯～嗯……不是说隔音不好嘛……”  
“所以要麻烦你了，千万忍住别出声。”

狭小的隔间混合潮湿与拥挤，不透风的墙阻断一切光亮，言语是齿缝漏出的呻吟，动作是指尖滑过的颤抖。  
爱人啊，此刻是你带领我走进天堂。

大概是这次离家出走终于浇灭了周父心头的火，他开始对周震南放手不管。即便周母从中协调，父子二人的关系仍旧日渐淡漠，但凡两人同时出现，气氛总会降到冰点，从某种程度来说，周震南真的很像周父，他们都固执、死脑筋，企图用硬碰硬的方式教对方服输，可惜两人又都是吃软不吃硬，所以这场较量永没有尽头。

没有了父母的管束，周震南愈发频繁地去找姚琛。认识的人都当周震南真是姚琛的表弟，也只有姚琛合租室友赵磊、赵让、翟潇闻和李昀锐知道内情，虽说他们之前没接触和见识过这种感情，但周震南笑起来又乖又奶，特别讨人喜欢，他们便都把周震南当弟弟，也默认了姚琛和周震南的关系，有时还会合伙打趣。  
一段“不正当”关系若能被部分知情，牵扯其中的人多少是能缓解内心寂寞的，这种错觉让周震南恍惚以为他们被世人承认了，所有阻碍不存在，他们能牵手走在太阳底下。  
但这一切美好幻境却在周宁西寒假回来时被打破。

“小姚好像很久没来家里玩了。”晚饭时周父随口念叨一句。  
周宁西微微红了脸，切牛排的动作也慢下许多。  
“人家来又不是找你的。”周母冲周宁西使个眼色。  
“妈～～～”周宁西撒娇着拉长尾音。  
“你看看，我还没说什么呢。”周母便笑起来。  
“话说回来，西西在美国都没找到男朋友么？”周安东露出八卦的神情。  
周宁西低下头，难得没和哥哥斗嘴。  
“不会还在等……嗯？”周安东挑了挑眉。  
长桌角落的周震南抬起头，最后一块牛排滑入口腔，油脂在唇齿间挑拨味蕾，他细嚼慢咽，眯着眼从餐桌边坐着的诸位的脸上扫视过去——周父在晃动红酒杯，周母在看周宁西，周安东在瞥手机，而漩涡中心的周宁西低着头，嘴角同眉眼向下，带着失落与不安。  
“我吃好了。”周震南一如既往的早退。  
周宁西满脸委屈地朝他望去，似乎在用眼神恳求他编个理由带她走。  
但周震南没有停留，他转身走向楼梯，在踏上第二层时听到周父用板正的语气说道：“小姚人确实不错，但是西西啊，爸爸很早就打算跟你谈这个问题……”  
这个问题是什么，周震南想他也不必再听下去了。  
无非是门不当户不对，阶级不同不相为亲。  
即使周宁西喜欢又如何？即使周母看中又如何？这个家的掌舵人叫周望东。他说一不二，他主掌大权。

好不容易把爸妈糊弄过去，周宁西疲惫不堪地回到房间。国内的同学正巧给她发来微信，问她是不是有事瞒着朋友们。  
在她还没输入完回复内容时，那边就又迫不及待地发来一段语音：“你是不是跟姚琛在一起了？”  
周宁西的手抖了抖，又点开语音听了一遍：“你是不是跟姚琛在一起了？”  
她惶惑不安地拨通电话：“喂？你把话说清楚。”

这个绯闻并非空穴来风。  
想来姚琛人帅魅力大，怎么可能一直单身呢？在他拒绝了一波又一波表白者后，众人便猜测他已经有了喜欢对象。尤其在好事者发现他从学校快递点签收的快递盒上写着：“情侣款拖鞋”后，地下女友的形象渐渐浮出水面。  
再之后大家伙又猜测这位女友人不在国内，否则也不会经常不露面嘛。  
综上，认识周宁西和姚琛的人便断定他其实在一起了。  
“所以到底是不是啊？”电话那边语气兴奋，“我跟人打赌呢，快说快说！”  
周宁西苦笑：“没有的事。”  
“啊？输了输了，唉！”  
电话里传来说笑声打闹声，周宁西丢下手机，整个人像浸在水里。  
有时候怀疑猜测不如亲口问清，她决定去姚琛，当面解决这个困扰她许久的问题。  
但计划实施起来有点麻烦，她编了好几个谎才把出行的真正去向瞒住，家人都以为她去找同学玩，临行前周母不忘叮嘱她早点回家，别玩疯心了。  
她如愿逃出家门，在同学朋友的帮忙下找到姚琛正在兼职的酒吧。

圣诞节即将来临，酒吧街两旁全是被绑成圣诞树模样的路灯，绿莹莹的光照在人脸上，活像刚出地狱的恶鬼。  
周宁西刚踏进入口就被人拦住了。  
拦她的是个油头粉面，大冷天还穿露脚脖子的西装裤，他觍着脸问周宁西是不是第一次来。  
“不是，我来找我男朋友。”周宁西撇下油头粉面就一路小跑起来，在跑过第三个路口时退回去，右手边一串忽闪忽闪的灯牌：SOUL酒吧。  
正是姚琛兼职的地方。  
她收紧背包推开大门，正中圆形吧台一圈围满了花枝招展的女人们，她们边玩手机边朝门口打量，在看到门被推开后齐刷刷抬头，然后又翻个白眼低回去。  
一个服务生正走过去，周宁西忙上前问：“你好，请问姚琛今天在吗？”  
“在那边卡座。”服务生指了个方向。  
“谢谢。”周宁西顺着位置走过去。  
姚琛正和几个同龄男女说笑，桌上堆满了五颜六色的酒瓶。在看到周宁西后，姚琛明显一愣。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“正好路过，听说你在这里。”周宁西随口扯个谎。  
“有事就去忙呗，不用陪着我们。”卡座沙发上的一个男生朝姚琛挤挤眼。  
于是姚琛跟众人打个招呼，就领着周宁西走到了酒吧后门口。  
穿过醉酒呕吐和忘情接吻的人群，他们停在一片阴影里。  
“有事怎么不电话里说，”姚琛先开口了，“女孩子一个人来酒吧街不安全。”  
“你有女朋友了是吗？”周宁西开门见山。  
姚琛撇过头，没有回答。  
“其实早在医院阳台那次，我就知道你不会喜欢我的。哪怕我麻痹自己，以为距离可以让我们看清自己的心。但是没用，不喜欢就是不喜欢。”周宁西笑了笑，“小琛哥，我只是觉得不甘心辜负自己这么多年的坚定，我就想问问……你对我……哪怕有一丁点的心动过吗？”  
“小西，”许久，姚琛终于出声，“太晚了，我送你回去吧。”  
“她是谁？”周宁西哽咽着问，“我认识吗？”  
姚琛摸出根烟，又塞了回去，“嗯，认识。”  
夜风卷着不知名的鬼魅香水来来回回，不远处有人哭，也有人在笑。  
周宁西感到胸口一阵钝痛，仿佛有什么碎裂开来。  
不甘心……还是好不甘心。  
明明她认识姚琛那么久，明明她喜欢姚琛那么久，到底哪里……到底她哪里入不了姚琛的眼呢？

回去的车已经没有了，姚琛带她在大学城附近开了间单人房。  
“给你订了明早的票，取票码我待会儿发给你。”姚琛把买来的水和零食放在床头，“早点休息。”  
“小琛哥！”周宁西冲上前从背后环住了姚琛的腰。  
姚琛一点一点拨开她的手指，“我明天下午还有课，国内不比国外，离放寒假还有好几天呢。”姚琛的语气云淡风轻，仿佛压根接收不到她的不舍和挽留。  
门关上的瞬间周宁西滑坐在地面，然后嚎啕大哭。  
她输了。  
输给一个，她认识、但完全想不出是谁的人。  
哪怕周家有权有势，哪怕周二小姐才貌双全，都套不住一个姚琛。  
好凄惨，好没道理。

周宁西太不甘心了，痛哭过后她决定查出这个“神秘女友”，看看到底是何方神圣，竟然把她比了下去。  
她没有踏上回家的路程，而是跟踪了姚琛两天，得知了他租房的地址，以及合租室友的出入门时间。  
这天是平安夜，周宁西趁姚琛不在家敲响了十四楼3002的门，开门的是一个西瓜头的大男孩，看起来刚睡醒。  
“你好，我找姚琛。”周宁西露出标准微笑。  
男孩的脸微微泛红，“哦哦，他刚出去，要不你先进来坐坐。”  
周宁西如愿进入屋内。门后挂钩上挂着一串钥匙，随开门动作叮叮当当响。  
“喝水。”男孩有些羞怯地递上玻璃杯，“那个……我……我叫赵让。”  
“你好。”周宁西朝他点头微笑。  
屋子里光线晦暗，又闷又挤，周宁西耐着性子坐足二十分钟。期间赵让偶尔搭话，但每个话题都非常尴尬，于是不了了之。  
“算了，我还是先走吧。”喝完一杯水后周宁西起身。  
“我我我……送送你。”赵让也跟着起身，尚处于生长发育期间的大男孩长手长脚，一不小心撞到头顶的灯泡，屋子里瞬间黑了下去。  
周宁西凭着记忆摸到门边，悄悄取下那串钥匙。  
“不好意思啊！”赵让打开手机电筒，“你没事吧？”  
“没事。”周宁西笑了笑，“那我先走了。对了——别告诉姚琛我来过，我想到时候给他个惊喜。”  
“哦哦，”赵让点头，随后又露出疑惑的表情，“还没问你跟姚琛是……”  
“女朋友，”周宁西道，“我是他女朋友。”  
赵让懵了。

晚饭后赵让去了赵磊屋里。  
“磊哥，我有事跟你说。”赵让反手关上门，又靠在门后听了会儿，确定没人在客厅才走到床边坐下。  
“什么事啊神神秘秘的？”赵磊被他搞得有些紧张。  
赵让搓了搓手：“你觉得……一个……一个男的可以同时交男朋友和女朋友么？”  
赵磊愣住了。  
“唉，”面对赵磊惊诧的眼神，赵让最终如实相告，“今天有一个女孩来找姚琛，说是他女朋友。”  
赵磊沉默了会儿。  
窗外忽然起风，树叶刮过窗台“沙沙”作响。  
“别人的事，少管吧。”赵磊起身拎上睡衣，往浴室走去。  
留下赵让坐在床边发呆了许久。

星期六很快又到了，周震南照例去找姚琛。  
先打的到火车站，然后坐15分钟高铁，再转四站地铁，出站走五分钟，目的地就到了。  
姚琛刚从楼下水果店出门，就看到裹得像个大粽子的周震南从路口蹦过来。他戴一顶红色针织帽，厚厚的围巾遮住他大半张脸，只留一双小眼睛滴溜溜地转。  
“姚老师！”他一个猛子扎进姚琛怀里。“好冷哦~”从围巾里冒出的鼻尖是粉红色的，像只小狗狗。  
“叫我什么，嗯？”姚琛捏他藏在帽子里的耳朵。  
“姚老师姚老师姚老师！”周震南龇了龇牙。  
这是酒吧里其他服务生对姚琛的戏称，周震南听到后就学上了。  
“你真的是……”姚琛笑着摇摇头。  
他们手牵着手往楼里走，电梯门关上的瞬间，冷气也被搁在了外面。  
“马上圣诞节咯。”周震南从围巾里探出下巴。  
“圣诞老公公不会忘记你的，周震南小朋友。”姚琛揉揉他的脑袋。  
“叮——”电梯开了。  
李昀锐在门口走来走去。  
“锐哥怎么啦？”周震南上前问。  
“钥匙丢了，”李昀锐道，“之前以为掉在学校，后来以为掉在家里，但都没找到。因为这几天都是和潇闻一起走的，所以我也没花时间细找。结果今天他有事让我先回来，我这不  
是，”李昀锐摊了摊手，“进不去啊。”  
“怎么不把脑子丢了。”姚琛笑着掏出钥匙开了门。  
客厅里堆满了快递盒，都是赵让趁圣诞活动买回来的零食，李昀锐弯腰推开条道，又在地上找了一圈。  
“大不了明天去配新的吧。”姚琛劝道。  
可李昀锐是死脑筋，扬言不找到不睡觉。  
“锐哥慢慢找，我们不打扰你啦~”周震南拉着姚琛往房间走。  
床头的取暖器还开着，周震南一一扯下帽子、围巾和外套，露出里面的浅灰色粗针织毛衣，细碎的短发被帽子压得更加柔顺，刘海贴在额头，遮住一半的眼睛。  
“哇！草莓？”他从姚琛买回来的袋子里翻拨着，“我去洗洗。”  
“坐着吧你，我的周小少爷。”姚琛夺过袋子，“我去烧晚饭，你自己玩会。”  
周震南细了细眼：“好。”

姚琛房间的窗户正对阳台，玻璃窗上泛起雾气，周震南伸手擦出一块圆，透过这圆朝外看——扶栏外的街道上有个卖气球的，半空中飘着小猪佩奇、海绵宝宝、派大星、哆啦A梦、白雪公主和小黄鸭，他想起小时候养母也给他买过一个气球，后来那气球漏气了、瘪了，他还是珍藏了好久，直到周父周母将他带回周家，之前所有的东西都被抛弃了，他被安排另一种人生，和之前完全隔断。事实上他自己也不想和以前有任何牵扯，十八年来他不断被忽视，他以为从今以后可以有所改变——嗯，确实是改变了的，因为他遇到了姚琛。  
“草莓来啦，少爷，”房门被推开，姚琛端着洗好的草莓走进来，“少吃点啊，毕竟凉的，别闹肚子。”  
周震南直起身子抱住姚琛的腰。  
“怎么了？”姚琛轻声问。  
“快去做饭啊，我饿死了。”周震南笑着松开手。  
“小傻子。”姚琛低头吻了吻他的额头。

六点四十五，赵让、赵磊和翟潇闻准时踩着饭点回来，姚琛端过最后一盆玉米排骨汤上桌，几人热热闹闹地坐下，赵让开始吐槽下午的选修课听得人昏昏欲睡，翟潇闻说起学生会的奇闻，赵磊笑着当听众，周震南和姚琛腻歪在一起，李昀锐还在纠结钥匙到底去了哪里。  
雪就是在这时飘起来的，起初不算大，后来楼下开始有人喊：“下雪啦！”  
翟潇闻和周震南抢着第一个冲出去。阳台扶栏上积了层薄薄的莹白，即便如此也足够激起人们对初雪的狂喜之情。  
翟潇闻取出学生会活动多余下来的烟花棒，几个人挤在阳台上分完。星星点点的火花冒出来，赵让嚷嚷着：“祝我期末考及格！”  
“你让谁祝你？管下雪的神仙吗？”周震南哈哈大笑。  
“对啊，说不定他一个高兴就保佑我了呢，毕竟我的愿望很容易实现，但你的愿望就——”赵让伸手比了比自己和周震南的身高差。  
“受死吧！”周震南使出龟波气功。  
“接招！天马流星拳！”赵让不甘示弱。  
“神经！”赵磊在一旁笑。  
很快翟潇闻也加入了战斗，李昀锐立马掏出手机抓拍他们的丑照。  
姚琛站在阳台中央，被当作人形挡牌，周震南吊着他的脖子，赵让趴在他后背，翟潇闻拉着赵让的右脚往后拽。  
他们的笑声一直传到很远的地方，跟雪一起落在地上。

初雪，有人多欢喜，就有人多悲苦。  
拖到地面的床单遮住了周宁西的视线，但她耳朵却不聋。她听到开门的声音，也听到接吻的声音，还有衣物落在地上的声音。  
灯光暗了，床板凹陷，灰尘落在她脸上。  
这是梦吧。  
她告诉自己。  
这不是梦。  
现实又提醒她——  
她偷了李昀锐挂在墙上的钥匙，趁没人在家潜入姚琛房间，躲在了床底下。  
她用一种女人的直觉去赌，赌她能抓获拐走姚琛的“真凶”。  
是的，她抓到了。  
这个人就是她亲爱的弟弟。  
她，堂堂周家二小姐，此刻躲在满是灰尘的阴暗地，听自己心爱的男孩和亲爱的弟弟在上床。  
这是一出什么样荒诞的闹剧？  
漫长的夜晚如同凌迟酷刑，生生在她肉体上千刀万剐，她抑制住无数次想要冲出去同归于尽的决定，又在时间流逝中逐渐思想僵硬。  
终于……终于……天亮了……

周宁西从床底下爬出来。  
所有人都出去了，屋子里空荡荡的。  
她俯身去摸皱巴巴的床单，上面尚带着些许体温。  
好脏……  
她掀起床单用力去扯，但是扯不动……她扯不动……  
她坐在地上大哭，哭到虚脱，瘫倒不起。  
又过了好久，她做出一个决定。

姚琛接到电话时正和周震南逛街。  
“房子着火了！”赵让的声音穿透手机。  
“什么？”姚琛以为自己听错了。  
“我们租的房子！着火了！”赵让扯着嗓子道，“我忘了拿钱包，回来发现消防车停在楼下！妈呀！”随着一声惊呼那边的信号断了三分钟。  
“喂？”姚琛将手机贴紧耳朵。  
“有……有一人……”赵让的声音重新响起，却打着颤，“屋子里……有人。”赵让的牙齿发出“嘎啦”声，“我们屋子里……有一个人……被抬出来了。”  
一开始他们以为是赵磊、翟潇闻或者李昀锐，但随后拨通的电话却一一打消了他们的担忧。  
会是谁呢？

当时他们怎么也想不到，那个抬出来的人，  
是周宁西。

（上部：完）

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

你是永恒且唯一的光，带领我走回人间。

【人间坠落】

姚琛x周震南

主：琛南旧事，辅：持之以恒、高山原也、起起落落

————————————————

【下部：人间】

1.  
吊瓶里最后一滴液体滑入输液管时，简媛起身按响了呼叫铃。  
进门的仍旧是先前那个叫陆思恒的男人，他拔掉针头后再三嘱咐周震南要按时吃饭，记得休息。  
“谢谢，我会照顾好我丈夫的。”简媛像是在强硬地宣示主权，哪怕一个陌生人也不放过。  
陆思恒有些疑惑地看她一眼，其实刚才夏之光开门时从门口路过的就是他，他看到了姚琛和周震南在病床上难舍难分的画面，所以进门后才会跟他们打趣，不过现在的情况仿佛在告诉他，这是一段婚外情或者形婚的复杂关系。  
“走吧，”简媛挽起周震南的胳膊，“上午妈妈打电话给我，说今晚会过来。”  
这是一句无形的压迫，周震南冷着脸，任由她挽上自己往门外走。  
长廊上姚琛正打完一通电话，抬头看到简媛笑眯眯地朝他挥手，周震南则撇过脸，看向墙面。  
“好巧啊，”简媛笑着道，“这么多年没见，姚老师在哪里高就呢？”  
姚琛礼貌地朝她点点头，却并没有回答她的问题，而是冲着周震南道：“会展策划高总已经交给我和夏之光，但他没有经验，你有空整理一下相关材料发给我。”  
简媛心中顿时升起无名火：“我丈夫正在休息，没空管公司的事！”  
姚琛不怒反笑：“周少夫人在家呆久了，怕是体会不到工作的价值和意义。”他在简媛怒火升级前道声“再会”，高大挺拔的身影瞬间汇入大厅中的人群。

晚饭前周母准时到场，她带了好些补品，又问简媛最近身体如何，弦外之音是希望他们能早些要个孩子。  
对于外面说简媛的风言风语她并不知情，毕竟没人敢在她面前嚼舌根子，再加上周父这些年对她的保护，除了周宁西的事在她心头烙下一印，其他事情对她来说都在往好的方面发展。  
“妈，放心吧，我们会努力的。”简媛说着捅了捅周震南的胳膊，后者极为机械化地点点头。  
送走周母后周震南靠在窗台抽烟，白色的烟雾被风吹回屋里，气氛压抑，不仅因为天要下雨，更因为人的情绪。  
简媛推门进来，坐在床边。  
“我有事跟你说。”  
“嗯。”周震南按灭烟头。  
水晶吊灯照亮整个房间，简媛已经卸了妆，素素净净一张小脸，在吊灯下泛着莹润的光泽。  
“我怀孕了。”她笑着说。

有人说过度的爱是一把双刃剑，所以这么多年简媛是伤人又伤己，她痛恨周震南从不把她放在眼里，却似乎忘了当初是她自己哭着求着要嫁给周震南的。  
那时周父为了彻底断绝周震南的念想，也为了给外面人看热闹的人一个交待，硬逼着周震南娶了简媛。  
七年来所有知情者都在自欺欺人，除了周震南不肯妥协，至于简媛，她干脆自暴自弃，用不断身体出轨的方式刺激周震南。  
这场漩涡里没有人是真正快乐的，也说不清到底谁才是最有错的一方。

“我……不知道谁是孩子的父亲，”简媛低下头，“但如果你想给妈妈一个交待，我可以生下这个孩子，就当作是我们两个人的。”  
“不必。”周震南转过身，“我不想替别人养孩子。”  
“呵，”简媛笑了，“那你要跟我生吗？”她在周震南走过去时抓住对方的衣角，“七年了，你连碰我一下都厌恶，我到底做错了什么？”  
“我早就说过，谁都没有错，”周震南抽回衣角，“是你自己一直看不起你自己。”  
房门被拉开又关上，残留的烟味被风逐渐吹散。  
简媛捂住脸，无声哭了出来。  
她喜欢周震南。  
很喜欢。  
从高三那年老师让她多照顾转学生开始，又在得知周震南身世后更深一步。  
某些方面来说，她应该和周震南存在共鸣的。  
她出生在一个穷苦的家庭，有一个酒鬼父亲和一个蛮横的母亲，七岁以前她的生活只有争吵和殴打。惨案发生的那天母亲跟父亲谈到她要上学的事情，由此引发新一轮家庭战争，被打到满脸是血的母亲抄起门后的斧头挥过去，父亲应声倒下。  
然后警察就来了，再后来她像皮球一样被亲戚们踢来踢去。  
直到遇上简家父母，他们像对待珍宝一样把她从福利院领回家，从此她有了新名字，叫简媛。  
所以她完全可以体会周震南内心的痛苦，也完全愿意接受周震南偶尔的冷漠和疏离，她想总有一天自己能捂热那颗冰冷的心。  
但她错了。  
他们分明是两个病人，因此谁都无法治愈谁。

另一边。  
姚琛挂完电话已经是晚上十一点，刚才姚母说她做了一个梦，梦到姚琛被块广告牌子砸伤，吓醒后她立刻给姚琛去了电话。  
“你爸最近心情好多了，有空回来看看，父子哪有隔夜仇不是？”通话的最后姚母这么说道。  
确实没有隔夜仇，因为这“仇”是隔年的。  
七年前那件事发生后，周姚两个家庭彻底沦为仇敌，其结果是姚家举家迁移，姚琛也被迫中断学业。  
这七年来姚父半句话都没跟姚琛说过，甚至在姚琛工作第一年就把他赶出家门，要他自生自灭。  
所幸姚琛还有不少朋友帮忙，再加上他自己努力上进，很快就工作稳定，到如今已拥有了属于自己的车和房。  
其实这些年他也不是没遇到过像周震南的人，但每次稍一靠近，他又会觉得那些人比不上周震南，最后他干脆放弃，一门心思扑在工作上。  
等他发现即将和周震南有重遇机会时，才明白自己心中尚存一块缺口。年少时轰轰烈烈的爱和疯狂转化为触目惊心的痛和遗憾，所有故事都还在等待有缘人去画上句号，他仍妄想追求一个美满结局。  
于是他低头，拨通名片上的号码。  
手机页面亮起时，周震南望着那个陌生号码出神。其实他都猜得到那是谁打来的，但他不敢接，也不知道怕什么，或许，是不知道说什么。  
铃声响起第三遍，他终于鼓起勇气按下接通。  
电话那边没人说话，只有轻微的呼吸声，他便也不说话。  
时间缓慢流淌，电话两端的人默契地保持着沉默。  
也不知过去多久，周震南忽地落下泪来，他捧着手机低声抽泣，然后听到对面也在哭的声音。  
他们用沉默和哭泣打完了一个小时的通话，十二点钟声敲响，新的一天已经来临。  
姚琛轻轻敲了敲手机，发出“嘚嘚”两声响，表示晚安，周震南也回了“嘚嘚”两声。挂完电话后两个人都失眠了，他们没用任何言语就确认了对方的心，接下来要怎么做还没计划，但，总归有了决定，一起面对就是了。  
即便千难万阻，即便道远且长。

第二天周震南仍在家里休息，上司高嘉朗批给他四天假期，让他好好养精蓄锐。  
此刻他坐在客厅沙发上看国际报纸，手边的咖啡喝掉一半时，门铃响了，是简媛约的上门服务美容师。  
假装无事发生是简媛的特有技能，她和年轻的男性美容师说说笑笑，仿佛周震南整个人不存在。  
十点半的时候周震南收到夏之光的信息，说要介绍他一个人给他认识。  
抵达目的地后周震南发现这个人就是昨天的白大褂男——陆思恒。  
陆思恒今天穿一件白色绣花衬衫，貌似和夏之光穿的是情侣装。  
“下手挺快嘛。”周震南点评道。  
夏之光对着陆思恒“嘿嘿嘿”地笑，“没有没有，还只是朋友。”  
陆思恒却不给面子：“你昨天加我微信时可不是这么说的。”  
夏之光“唰”一下红了脸。  
“你好像很闲嘛，”周震南跟着陆思恒一起笑，“高总安排的任务都妥了？”  
“唉，别提了，”夏之光揉着太阳穴，“张经理那个人你又不是不知道，最会人前一套人后一套，我上午已经被他气得半死了——话说你当初到底怎么降伏他的啊？”  
“我从不给他留情面，”周震南道，“你没来公司前他曾跟高总委婉表达过一山不容二虎，后来高总直接提升我的职位，他便没了下文。”  
“说到底还是我能力不够啊……”夏之光叹口气。  
“怎么回事？今天不是请我吃饭？”陆思恒推了推眼镜。  
“我的错我的错！”夏之光说着打个响指，“Excuse me？”  
服务生应声过来：“您好，请问有什么需要？”

一顿饭将将吃完夏之光就被夺命连环call呼走了，临行前再三跟陆思恒抱歉，又拜托周震南送陆思恒去医院。  
“没关系，下次有时间再约吧。”陆思恒表示十二分谅解。  
去医院的路上有一个很长的红灯，陆思恒在后座接着电话，从内容上听似乎是在回答今天“约会”情况的。  
“我妈，”挂了电话后陆思恒自行解释道，“天天催我找对象。”  
“阿姨挺可爱的。”周震南单手撑在方向盘上。十字路口已经堵起来了，估摸着一时半会走不掉。  
“嗯，只是现在想开了罢了。”陆思恒笑笑，“虽说不太礼貌，但——夏之光好像很关心你，昨天跟我聊了些你的情况。”  
“是嘛。”周震南的声音透着疲惫。  
“大概是我自己熬出头了，所以总希望别人也能都一样，”陆思恒道，“那位姚先生送你过来时，我也在场，和看到你醒来后的淡定完全不同，难以想象一个镇定自若的人还会慌成那样。”  
“你想说什么？”周震南扭过头。  
“其实也没什么，”陆思恒推了推眼镜，“如果你有心事压着，可以跟我说说。”  
周震南哼笑一声：“你应该转行心理医生。”  
“事实上我小时候的梦想确实是心理医生。”  
前面的车终于开始挪动，鸣笛连成一片，随着“嘭——”一声巨响，车流中央升起浓浓烟雾。  
“妈欸！什么情况？”  
“不清楚啊，好像火都烧起来了！”  
有人拉下车窗互相询问着情况，前行再次被迫暂停。  
周震南脸色煞白，拽着方向盘的手臂青筋凸起，仿佛其主人正在用尽所有力气。  
“喂！”陆思恒抓住周震南的肩膀，“你怎么了？”  
“火……”后者喃喃出声，“起火了……”  
“没事的，不是火，你看错了。”陆思恒拍拍他的后背，但效果甚微。  
这时有人敲了敲车窗，陆思恒按下升降钮，一颗卷毛脑袋凑进来：“周震南，你还好吗？”  
在没有得到回应后他又转向陆思恒，“您好，我是周氏企业员工，也是他哥哥周安东的秘书。”他说着递上名片，陆思恒接过一看，职位名称后跟着三个大字：何洛洛。  
“他很怕火，烦劳您帮我把他抬到副驾。”何洛洛说着伸手去解周震南身上的安全带。  
陆思恒便依言帮忙抬起周震南，位置挪动后何洛洛上车坐在了驾驶座。  
“请问您赶时间吗？如果赶的话我的司机就在后面，您可以换到他的车上。”何洛洛礼貌而客气地询问。  
“啊，不用，你下桥后把我放在路边就行，我去市医院，离得很近。”陆思恒道。  
“好的。”  
片刻后交警开始维持秩序，所有车辆从侧面岔口下桥，绕一圈小路再回到大路。何洛洛在路口靠边放下陆思恒，道声再会后涌入车流。  
“好点了吗？”何洛洛问副驾上脸色发白的人。  
“我哥他出差回来了？”后者答非所问。  
“嗯，今早的飞机。”  
“替他安排个时间，我有话要当面跟他说。”  
“好的。”  
周震南缓缓闭上眼，空调风吹干他额上细密的汗珠，他拢了拢领口，不再说话。

2.  
获批假期的第三天，本该在家休息的周震南提前抵达了公司，地下车库尚空空荡荡，他在等电梯时听到消防门后有人说话。开始他不甚在意，直到其中一个声音令他觉得耳熟，于是他狐疑地拉开消防门，结果看到缠绵在一起的两具人体，一个是他的老板高嘉朗，一个是费安的执行董事刘也。  
“不好意思。”他合上消防门，继续站回原地等电梯。  
但已经发生的是无法时间倒回的，刘也先一步走出门，朝周震南点点头就转身离开了。高嘉朗则一边整理领带一边走到周震南身边，这时电梯门开了，两人一前一后进去。  
“叮——”  
十七楼到了。  
“到我办公室来一趟。”高嘉朗风风火火地走在前面。  
“好。”周震南把手里文件递给旁边工位上打盹的小蔡，后者浑身一个激灵，还没来得及跟打招呼，就听周震南道：“全部双份打印，一份给夏之光，一份给姚琛。”  
“哦哦。”小蔡连连点头。  
交待完任务后，周震南敲响了高嘉朗的办公室大门。  
总裁椅上高嘉朗正斜着身子倒红酒，U型醒酒器里血红色的液体摇摇晃晃，“来一杯？”  
“不了，身体没恢复。”  
“还知道没恢复啊，这么拼命，以为我会给你涨年薪？”高嘉朗笑道。  
“只是怕夏之光忙不过来。”周震南走到靠落地窗的沙发上坐下，开始自顾自泡起茶来。  
“事情和你想的一样，”高嘉朗突然转换话题，“我跟刘也都是形婚，父母老一辈的思想嘛，古板，总要在意外人眼光。”  
“嗯。”周震南没说什么。  
“去工作吧，”高嘉朗道，“辅导辅导小夏就行，这孩子需要锻炼。”  
周震南闻言便笑起来：“急什么，我茶还没泡完。”

下午夏之光给周震南去了两个电话，声称会展现场出了点问题，姚琛那人又比张经理还不好对付，把他忙得一个头两个大。  
“救命啊老大，你快来帮帮我！”夏之光在电话那头哀嚎。  
“老实等着。”挂了电话周震南就往会展中心赶，路上他意识到自己有点过度兴奋，可能、大概……是因为姚琛也在吧。  
途中好像老天都帮他，一路绿灯相送，他把车停在露天停车场，老远就看到身穿花衬衫的夏之光划拉着胳膊朝他喊：“这里这里！”活像只蝴蝶精。  
“怎么回事？”周震南提前打听“战况”。  
“本来就是个小问题，姚琛觉得装饰彩灯太多，有点喧宾夺主，会影响到出展产品，那我得先跟张经理说嘛，他那么事儿妈的一个人，结果他在电话里就极力否决，后来赶到现场又跟我们唧唧歪歪，说我篡改原来的策划方案，隐含意思又说姚琛是费安的，在我们这儿没有发言权。”  
“听起来是张经理不占理，那你还说姚琛难对付？”  
“我不这么说你会来吗？”夏之光呲了呲牙。  
说话间会展现场到了，所有人分成两派，一派跟姚琛站在右边，一派跟张经理站在左边。  
“张经理今天怎么有空过来？”周震南朝左方走去。  
看到一向不爱搭理人的周震南撇下姚琛先跟自己打招呼，张经理还有点受宠若惊。  
“高总格外注重的事，我当然要亲自跑几趟。”  
“辛苦张经理了，”周震南朝夏之光使个眼色，“都这么僵着也不是办法，我给大家买了下午茶，先休息会儿再做定论吧。”  
“什么下午茶？”夏之光凑上前耳语道。  
“去买，不就有了。”周震南细了细眼。  
“你阴我？”夏之光恍然大悟。  
“快去吧，晚了要露馅。”周震南说着笑起来。  
夏之光走后人群分散，三四围坐，张经理和周震南坐在一块，说起公司刚创立时的事情。  
其实高氏集团在国际企业中都排得上名号，但高嘉朗不愿倚靠父辈，而是选择自主创业，张经理就是锆承创业初期的元老，因此高嘉朗对他心怀感恩和敬畏，即使张经理有时和他意见相左，他也没有动过张经理在公司的地位。  
当然以上是张经理本人叙述的，真假难辨，周震南听出其话外之音，不过是希望他考虑己方利息，不要胳膊肘朝外拐。  
“下午茶来啦！”夏之光大包小包地跑进来，一群人涌上去瓜分，唯有姚琛、周震南和张经理三个人不动如山。  
“我知道张经理您劳苦功高，”周震南偷瞥一眼对面的姚琛，后者冲他笑了笑，于是他继续道，“但锆承和费安一向合作密切，今天闹成这样大家面子上都挂不住不是？而且说起来我和姚琛也算故交，我现在就去劝劝他，给他个台阶下，事情就算过去了，您看如何？”  
这番话里丝毫没有怪罪张经理的意思，说是给姚琛台阶下，实则给张经理台阶下，因而他没有反对，点点头便算答应了。  
周震南起身从夏之光身边擦过去，顺手夺走最后两块小蛋糕。姚琛用余光瞥到到他，于是放下手机，那架势仿佛已经等了他许久。  
周震南抿着嘴笑，将蛋糕递给他。  
“姓张的好像你以前那个化学老师。”姚琛吐槽道，“又秃又矮，还不讲理。”  
“人身攻击可不是绅士所为。”周震南挨着他坐下。  
“小老弟你转性了？”姚琛故作夸张地瞪大眼。  
“为了生活嘛。”周震南挑起一块奶油放进嘴里，香甜的气息充斥口腔。  
“这些年过得怎么样？”  
“如你所见。”  
“那就是不好了。”  
“……”  
“没有我，肯定过得不好。”  
空旷的会展中心，冷气还未完全扩散，角落里有些闷热，周震南低下头，露出手腕内侧的纹身。  
“我以此提醒自己要热爱生活，就算身在荆棘里也得坚持走下去，只要活着就有希望，不是吗？”  
姚琛望着他的眼睛，他确实转性了，不再像七年前那样横冲直撞，不死不休，他懂得了隐忍和沉默，把一切都放在心里。  
“我又找到你了，”姚琛轻声说，“就不会再放手了。”  
气氛温馨得刚刚好时，不知谁惊呼了一声：“那裂了！”  
“小心！”姚琛飞身扑倒周震南，就地滚三圈，直撞到一旁的柱子上才停下。  
地面扬起巨大的灰尘，有人惊叫有人呼喊。夏之光冲过去扶人，看到姚琛胳膊上划了道长长的血印子。  
“医药箱！”周震南大吼。  
“没事没事，就破了点皮。”姚琛反过来安慰他。  
周震南起身拽着他就往休息室赶，其他人察觉到可怖的低气压，一个都不敢跟过去，于是有人开始打电话，有人围着掉下来的广告牌拍照。  
后来也只有夏之光壮着胆子把医药箱送进休息室，但任完成后就立马闪人了。  
周震南一言不发地往姚琛胳膊上涂消炎药水，手法粗糙，姚琛忍不住“嘶”了一声。  
周震南丢出一句：“还知道疼？”  
“没有你疼，”姚琛笑，“你心疼比我手疼厉害多了。”  
“闭嘴吧你。”周震南翻个白眼。  
姚琛却忽然扣住他的手腕，猛地拉进怀里。  
“像不像做梦？”他的鼻息喷在周震南耳侧，痒痒的。  
“我是真的。”周震南仰头看他。  
“是吗？”姚琛俯身吻上去，极尽温柔。  
休息室里灯光昏暗，洋溢出满满的暧昧气息，两人都沉浸在爱意宣泄里，完全没有注意到某处一闪而过的镜头。

夏之光算着时间敲门：“装修部的人来了。”  
里面传来一阵闷哼声，随后他听到周震南带着喘息的回应：“嗯，知道了。”  
“白日宣淫。”夏之光小声吐槽一句，门在这时忽然打开，姚琛微笑着看向他，“你说什么？”  
“没……没什么……”夏之光撒开脚丫子就跑。  
周震南靠在姚琛背后直笑。  
“还笑？”姚琛戳戳他的额头，“装修部搞的什么幺蛾子，豆腐渣工程吧。”  
“材料采购可不是我跑的，”周震南收回笑脸，“是张经理啊。”  
“姓张的什么来头？”  
“我估摸着是高家其他人派来的，”周震南压低声音，“有点棘手。”  
姚琛笑着牵起他的手腕，指腹摩挲在内侧纹身处，“比你还棘手吗？”  
周震南翻个小白眼，“能不能正经点？”  
“变脸真快，”姚琛眯眼，“刚才也没见你哪里正经。”  
“闭嘴吧你。”周震南甩开他就“噔噔噔”跑开了。  
姚琛笑着跟上去，迎向大厅里的人群。

“嗯嗯，知道了。”高嘉朗挂完电话，给刘也发了条信息，“周末有空吗？”  
那边很快回过来：“有啊。”  
“那老地方见。”  
“好。”  
放下手机后高嘉朗从抽屉里取出雪茄，剪了一根点上。  
他非常清楚家族内部的矛盾，再加上和刘也的关系，他已然是颗弃子，眼下所有事情都只能自己扛，求不得别人。  
这时手机突然又响起来，他以为是刘也，拿起后才发现是陌生号码。  
“喂。”  
“高总，您好，”那边传来一个中性的声音，似乎经过处理，“那么我就开门见山了，您眼前面对的困局我可以为您提供帮助，只要您答应我一个要求。”  
高嘉朗沉默了三秒，“什么要求？”  
那边倒先笑了起来：“搞掉周震南。”

3.  
星期六是周母的生辰，因为是小生日，她不愿宴请宾客，就只是一家人聚聚。  
周安东带着汤雪吟和女儿之之，周震南带着简媛，一家七口围坐桌边，其乐融融。  
一年中只有这种场合周父是笑对周震南的，自从周宁西出事后，他便对周震南态度恶劣，甚至不允许周震南进入周氏企业。  
这也苦了周安东，作为周震南的大哥、周家的长子，他像纽带一样奔波于父母和弟弟之间，常年企图维护家庭关系，却始终失败收尾。  
“姨姨～”小之之刚学会说话，攀着简媛的脖子不松手。  
“是婶婶啦。”简媛亲了亲她肉嘟嘟的脸蛋。  
可惜之之并不悔改，仍旧“姨姨、姨姨”地喊个不停。  
“好啦，让婶婶好好吃饭吧。”汤雪吟抱过自家女儿，放进儿童椅里。  
简媛望着朝她笑的之之，心中不由一阵柔软，手也不自觉地放在肚子上。那里有一个属于她的小生命在逐渐生长，只可惜……只可惜……  
“要是南南和小媛也生一个就好了。”周母突然感慨道。  
简媛笑了笑：“那也得看老天爷安排呀。”  
“妈，南南他们还小呢，”周安东帮着解围，“再说我和小吟不也是结婚两年才要的孩子？”  
“儿孙自有儿孙福。”周父难得替周震南说了一句，不过也可能他只是不想有话题落在周震南身上。  
“妈，祝你生辰快乐，永远年轻哦！”汤雪吟举起酒杯，然后所有人都跟着举起酒杯，话题被成功跳过，氛围再次恢复成轻松欢乐的。  
简媛仰头灌下一杯酒，心也随着杯中液体一起沉下去。  
晚饭后周家孩子们照例留宿，周震南和周安东在外面阳台抽烟聊天，汤雪吟和简媛带着之之跟周父周母说笑玩闹。  
偌大的周宅充斥欢声笑语，仿佛周家原本就是这么和谐美满的。  
“何洛洛说你有事找我。”周安东靠在扶栏上，往外吐着烟圈。  
“嗯，是有事，但今天这个场景不太适合提。”  
“姚琛回来了对吗。”周安东用的陈述句，而非疑问句。  
周震南回头看了一眼亮堂堂的客厅，之之在简媛怀里爬上爬下。  
“我都知道了，爸爸早晚也会知道，你打算好怎么处理了吗？”周安东沉声问。  
“没有，”周震南轻叹了口气，“所以想找你商议。”  
“别说爸妈，简媛这关你都过不了，”周安东道，“其实有时候你明明可以选择活得更轻松的。”  
“就像你不能放下嫂子，我也不能放下姚琛。”周震南缓缓吐出白色的烟雾，清瘦一张脸隐在雾里，看不出表情。  
周安东拍拍他的肩：“可这个社会就是这样的，你已经半屈服了，何苦重走一遍？”  
周震南掸了掸烟灰，道：“一段感情里最好的两个词就是‘认定’和‘放手’，前者我做到了，后者我做不到。”  
“好吧，我知道了。我会帮你再瞒一阵，但其他我就做不到了，这么些年我也努力过，但心病还需心药医，除非……除非小西醒过来。”  
这个所有人避讳多年的话题再一次被提及，周震南紧了紧攥在扶栏上的手。  
“小南！”周安东搀住他，“你没事吧？”  
“没……没事。”  
昨天立交桥上的起火画面与七年前的重叠，他仿佛能闻到皮肤组织焦灼的味道，当时在那狭小的空间里，周宁西可曾痛哭后悔，可曾怨毒诅咒？  
然而这一切都没人知道了，唯有它留下的伤痛存在于每个知情者心中，任时间无法抹去，最终化为狰狞的疤痕。

入睡前简媛又找周震南谈心，还是关于孩子的事情。  
“如果你确定不要的话，我就去把他打掉。”  
周震南难得露出柔软的神色：“这些年你快乐吗？”虽说内容答非所问。  
“肉体很快乐，精神不快乐。”简媛倚着靠枕笑，“你呢？”  
“都不快乐。”  
“早点睡吧，我不想继续这种沉重的话题了。”简媛拉起被子睡下去，没再出声。  
周震南顺了顺被褥，仰头躺在打好的地铺上。  
过了许久，他看到床边垂下来的一只手：涂着红艳艳的指甲油，无名指上一枚硕大的钻戒——当初在周母的安排下他将这枚钻戒带在简媛手上，他还记得那时满场欢呼，简媛也在笑，好像一切都是真的，都会如她所愿。  
他似乎欠简媛一句对不起，但他却总是不知道怎样去表达。

一夜无眠。  
天亮后一家人陆陆续续起床，又聚在一起用早餐。  
简媛提出很久没回娘家了，周母便叫周震南陪着一同去。  
车子开上大路时，简媛却让周震南放她下去。  
“我爸妈应该不是很想见到你，我自己回去就好了。”她语气平淡，毫无起伏。  
“好。”周震南靠边停车，一直目送简媛的身影消失在路尽头。  
这时高嘉朗发来信息，是一则录音——  
“高总，您好。那么我就开门见山了，您眼前面对的困局我可以为您提供帮助，只要您答应我一个要求。”  
“什么要求？”  
“搞掉周震南。”  
再接着又是一条文字信息：小心简家人。  
周震南将手机扔在副驾上，抬头望向简媛消失的位置。一分钟后，他重新驾车驶上大路。

“爸妈，哥！”简媛甩掉高跟鞋冲进客厅，简父简母看见她欣喜不已，一边一个拉着她的手往沙发走。  
“又瘦了，可别减肥了吧。”简母捏捏她的脸。  
“哪有啊，明明胖了～”她搂着简父的手撒娇。  
“女孩子苗条好看呐。”简父选择替她撑腰。  
“就是！”简媛咧着嘴笑，“哥哥呢？”  
“他啊，”简母露出不高兴的神色，“成天窝在房间里，神神叨叨的，也不知道出去交交朋友。唉！我们是懒得管了。”  
“我去看看他吧。”

简媛蹑手蹑脚推开门——简晨的房间很大，侧面墙上还开了一个小门，里面的暗室是供他洗照片的。  
简媛进去时他正趴在桌上睡觉，手边摊着一堆乱七八糟的东西。  
简媛笑了笑，伸手去理那些散乱的杂物，却在拿起第一张照片和看到底下的资料时愣住了。  
“嗬！”简晨突然惊醒，“你怎么在这儿？”他在看清简媛拿着的东西后立马劈手夺过去，连同桌上的一股脑儿撸进抽屉。  
“什么时候开始的？”简媛的声音微微发着抖。  
“七天前，姓姚的刚回来。”  
“我是问你做的这种事！”简媛猛地拍响桌面。  
“媛媛，我是为了你好啊！姓周他——”  
“啪！”  
随着一个清脆的耳光，室内陷入死寂。  
也不知过去多久，简媛率先开了口：“我叫你一声哥哥，你就一辈子只是我的哥哥，另外，我的事不需要你烦心。”  
她挺直腰背走出去，像一只高傲的孔雀。  
门内，简晨颓然地蹲下去，盯着地面道：“可是……可是我爱你啊……”  
他的眸光一点点黯下去，几乎灭掉时又绝地而起。  
“没关系……我会保护你的……没关系……”  
妈妈说答应别人的事一定要做到，他见到简媛第一眼就答应会保护她，因此决不能食言。而对于那些伤害到简媛的人，他有权利、一一严惩。

（周一，锆承公司餐厅）  
“啊啊啊！”夏之光仰天长啸。  
“发什么神经？”周震南白他一眼。  
“会展终于搞完了我开心嘿嘿～”要不是一楼餐厅人多手杂，他大概会原地转圈跳舞。  
姚琛端着托盘走过来，坐下后照例抽一张餐巾纸塞进周震南左手。  
夏之光撇撇嘴：“我又吃到狗粮了。”  
“你下班不就可以跟小陆厮混去了？”姚琛打趣道。  
“哇你都知道了！”夏之光瞪眼，“果然世上没有不透风的墙。”  
“你再多发点朋友圈、微博和ins，知道的人能更多。”周震南吐槽他。  
夏之光“嘿嘿嘿”地笑，一副陷入恋爱的白痴样。  
“周部长！”餐厅门口有人喊，“外面有人急找！”  
“大中午的能是谁啊？”夏之光发出疑问。  
“我去看看，马上回来。”周震南说着起身。  
“我陪你去。”姚琛放下筷子。  
“狗粮啊狗粮。”夏之光念叨着。  
周震南笑了：“吃你的饭吧，我很快就回来了。”  
姚琛松开周震南的手腕时心里忽然“咯噔”了一下，那并不是很好的预兆，他想起姚母说做梦自己被广告牌砸、结果梦境成真的事情。他望着周震南离去的背影，没来由地慌起来。  
三分钟后，征兆应验：他听到外面有人惨叫，餐厅门口的人全涌出去。  
他穿过人群追到声音传来的地方，浓厚的腥味扑面而来——周震南躺在地上，白色的衬衫被染红，血从他胸口不断涌出，漫开后就像朵巨大的花。  
姚琛发疯般拨开周震南身边的人，“噗通”一声跪下去。  
“南南？南南！”他拼命揉搓对方的脸，“别睡啊！看着我！看着我！”可惜后者已经完全说不出话来。“救护车！”他转身拉住最近的人，“快打120啊你们！”  
“已经打了！”那人吓得推开他血糊糊的手。  
“那怎么还不来！”姚琛嘶吼道。  
“你冷静点！”高嘉朗挤进人群，将一块干净的布压在周震南伤口处。  
“对对……不能吵，会吓到南南的，嘘……”他弯腰趴在周震南身侧，轻声道，“南南，别睡啊……别睡啊……求求你……求求你了……”  
七分钟后救护车抵达，姚琛在高嘉朗的搀扶下跟着医护人员爬上车。  
车窗外警察押着一个人走过去，在用余光瞥到救护车上的视线时，他幽幽回敬一个笑。

（半个月后）  
姚琛坐在床边削苹果时，简媛推门走进来。  
他继续着手上动作，头也没抬。  
“震南，我来看你了。”简媛便当姚琛不存在，挨着床坐下。  
窗外天气正好，蝴蝶在花丛里飞舞，远处飘起花花绿绿的风筝，又是一个周末出游的好日子。  
“我刚才去看了简晨，”简媛轻声道，姚琛停下动作，手微微发抖。“他在牢里老实多了，”简媛继续道，“我跟他说了会等他，毕竟是我害了他嘛。所以，你要快点醒过来啊，只要你醒了，我们就离婚，好吗？”简媛的声音逐渐哽咽，“我放过你了，周震南……我放过你了……”  
她捂着脸哭起来，可惜床上的人毫无动静。  
又半个月后，同医院的周宁西竟然苏醒了。  
医生检查后却发现她患了失忆，一切人和事她都不记得。  
“有可能是昏迷多年的后遗症。”报告单这样解释。  
周父周母了却一样心事，从此一家人日日来看望周震南。  
“弟弟他醒了会不会也失忆啊？”忘记前尘往事的周宁西趴在周震南床边。  
“四忆～四忆～”之之学着她说话。  
“别瞎说。”汤雪吟捏了捏自家女儿的小脸蛋。  
“等会儿跟我们一起去吃饭吧。”周母对坐在角落的姚琛说。  
后者抬起头，有些难以置信地望着她。  
周母笑着拉了拉周父的衣角，“嗯，一块儿去吧。”周父淡淡开口。  
“不……不用了吧，叔叔阿姨你们去就好，我在这儿看着他。”  
“别那么担心，医生不是说恢复状态很好，醒过来只是这两天的事嘛。”周安东拍拍他的肩膀。  
“嗯。”姚琛望向病床上的人。曾经他们互相等待七年之久，如今所有人为阻碍都消失，只待他醒来……只待他醒来……  
“醒啦！”之之突然冒话，吓了汤雪吟一跳。  
“你这孩子又胡说什么呢？”  
“醒了！”周宁西猛地站起来。  
“南南！”  
“小南！”  
众人一下子涌上去。  
病床上的人动了动手指，缓缓睁开眼来。

（正文 完）

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

番外  
闹钟将将响起一个音节时，姚琛伸手迅速按掉了。他扭头看一眼身边睡相极差的人——不仅双腿绞着被子把自己裹成半个木乃伊，甚至睡梦中还不忘将手指甲啃得“嘎嘣”响。

姚琛笑着摇头，却还是小心翼翼地把手指从周震南嘴巴里抽出来。

晶莹的水渍残留那饱满润泽的唇瓣上，姚琛忍不住低头亲了一口。

“唔……再睡十分钟……就十分钟……”周震南小声嘀咕。

“给你放宽到二十分钟，”姚琛捏捏他的鼻子，“希望我做完早饭后，能看到你清醒地坐在餐桌边。”

“好……快去吧，爱你哟……”周震南翻个身继续睡。

同居一个月，他彻底找回了从前的恋爱状态，偷懒、撒娇、耍赖轮番上演。

“还想睡到几点，嗯？”姚琛在他屁股上掐了一把，“忘记今天什么日子啦，伴郎先生？”

“今天？”周震南总算睁开眼睛，他揉揉屁股，又撅起脑袋，“啊！婚礼！”他一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，“快快快！洗漱洗漱！还要去拿礼服！”

“礼服我已经拿回来了，”姚琛无语扶额，“周先生，我怀疑你得了中年痴呆。”

周震南先是一愣，然后笑着扑到姚琛肩上，作势掐他的脖子，“还不都是你害的！”

“我怎么了？”

“天天压榨我！”

“那你有本事反压榨啊～”

“好，就这么说定了，今晚我在上。”

“你试试？”姚琛伸手从他两腋下穿过去，将他整个人一下子抱起来，周震南条件反射地用双腿夹住姚琛的腰，双手则环在姚琛脖子上。宽大T恤遮不住空荡荡的的下半身，某处紧密贴合在姚琛腹部，片刻后——

“放我下来……”周震南红着脸道。

姚琛低头看了看抵在他腹部的玩意儿，笑了：“你确定？”

周震南凑上去一口咬在姚琛侧颈，直到姚琛“嘶”了一声才松嘴。

“我要洗澡！”周震南小猫似地挠着姚琛胸口。

“正好一起。”姚琛托着他直奔浴室，完全不顾他一路骂骂咧咧。

结果这趟澡洗了近一个小时，再加上收拾物品、换装打扮，九点五十两人才匆匆出门，原本计划好的完美早饭被迫以袋装三明治替换。

星期天的早晨，阳光灿烂。往日车来车往的高架桥上堵成狗，当周安东的夺命连环call再次响起，周震南一把将烫手山芋丢给了姚琛。

“喂？”姚琛以十二分的温柔语气开场。

“你们两个再不来就不要来了！”吼声穿过手机震动姚琛的耳膜。

“马上到马上到。”姚琛仍赔着笑脸。

随后那边的发言人换成女声：“没关系，我们把开始时间推迟了，路上小心，别开太快啊。”

“好的，嫂子大人，待会儿见。”姚琛飞快按下挂断，将手机丢还给周震南。

“我们不会真迟到吧？”周震南伸直脖子往前看，“万一到时候又踩着音乐跟在新娘后面入场，我哥能掐死我俩。”

“想不到铁骨铮铮周震南还有怕的人？”姚琛打趣道。

“我不是怕，是慌，”周震南将手心覆盖在姚琛的手背上，“毕竟现在的情况是我爸妈邀请你来，而你爸妈也同意你来，这曾经是我想也不敢想的梦。”

“傻子。”姚琛捏了捏他的手指。

前方车队总算动起来，在交警指挥下有条不紊地行进。

周震南望了眼时间，这时手机好巧不巧地震动了一下，联系人显示为陆思恒，内容是：我们的计划貌似被夏之光发现咯。

“怎么了？”姚琛问了一句。

“没什么。”周震南不动声色的将信息删除，仰头靠在椅背上。

十一点一刻，他们的车子终于驶入酒店门口的环岛，鲜花和气球装饰在道路两侧，迎宾朝他们鞠躬。

周安东正在门边徘徊，看到他们后立马冲上前，一手一个拽着人就往里走，“晚点再收拾你俩！”

姚琛温吞地笑着，周震南则做个鬼脸。

大厅里所有人均已落座，周宁西朝他们招手：“这边这边！”

周父点点头，客气中稍带疏离，周母却满脸堆笑，“小琛，路上堵车了吧，我特意跟他们商量延后时间等你们呢。”

“谢谢伯父伯母。”姚琛坐下后在桌底捏捏周震南的手，两人相视一笑。

婚礼正式开场——

伴随着结婚进行曲，红毯那头的汤雪吟款款走进大厅，三年前，她真正嫁给周安东时，正值周氏低谷期，为了不被舆论影响，他们并未举办婚礼，如今女儿之之已经学会说话，周宁西和周震南均脱离生命危险，这样的情况太适合一场盛大的聚会，而周安东正巧还欠汤雪吟一场婚礼。

于是便有了今天，所有人欢聚一堂的画面。

作为伴郎团的一员，周震南和姚琛以及其他伴郎伴娘最后都参加了抢捧花活动，何洛洛跟周宁西不动声色地隔开后面的人群，好教周震南或姚琛顺利抢到，结果姚琛以绝对身高优势稳稳接住捧花，四周响起口哨和鼓掌，周震南唯恐姚琛头脑一热就单膝下跪，赶忙拉着他走开。毕竟今天是周安东主场，搞不好这位妻奴大哥真把他俩揍一顿。

插曲过后便是推杯换盏、觥筹交错，周父破天荒带着周震南和受邀的周氏商业伙伴交谈认识，姚琛则陪着周母说话，偶尔远远望一眼周震南。

“听说南南住到你那里去了？”

“是的，”姚琛点头，“已经搬过去一个月了。”

“上班虽说方便了，但离我们远了呀，”周母朝姚琛靠近了些，道，“上周我买了栋小别墅，你要是不介意，就跟南南一起搬去吧，主要离家里近，现在的房子可以让给你爸妈住啊，我听说他们还在乡下没过来是吧。”

“谢谢伯母好意，只是……”

“我知道，”周母苦笑，“南南跟我们一直有误会，我很感谢你让他开心起来，如果说一切还操之过急的话，那就慢慢来吧，我和他爸不会催你们的。”

“妈！”周宁西不知从哪里窜出来。

“吓死我了！”周母拍拍胸口，“这么大人了怎么跟小孩子似的？”

周宁西两颊通红，看看姚琛，又看看周母。

“给你们介绍一个人。”周宁西吐吐舌头，她身后站着一个西装革履的男人，姚琛认得他，是高嘉朗的侄子，高氏正统的未来继承人。

“伯母好，”那人先跟周母打招呼，“你好，”然后又跟姚琛打招呼。

“你好啊。”周母微笑点头。

姚琛慢慢挪开身子，在众人视线外退了出去。

后门草地上，周震南正在吹风。

“好巧啊，周先生。”姚琛笑着朝他走去。

“有事吗，这位姚先生？”周震南细了细眼，嘴角却忍不住勾起。

“我捡到这个，可惜家里没地方摆，要不送给你？”姚琛说着递上捧花。

“捡来的东西也好意思送给我？”周震南翻个白眼。

“那这个呢？这个不是捡来的，是我特意去买的。”姚琛忽地单膝跪下去，从怀里掏出一只红绒盒子。

周震南的笑便僵住了。

姚琛取出戒指戴进他的无名指，“你看，刚刚好，要不你就收下呗？”

“白痴！”周震南暗骂一句，眼圈不禁微微发红。

“嫁给我？”姚琛柔情满满地问。

“怎么不说你嫁给我！”

“都行，只要你愿意。”

“呜呜呜……那我愿意……”周震南哭得冒出鼻涕泡，姚琛抽出手帕给他擤掉了。

“傻瓜，应该笑啊，我们的好日子来了。”姚琛俯身吻上去，身后大厅里音乐声响起：“曾听说过／寻觅爱情／就像天与地别离和重聚过程／……／从此以后无忧无求／故事平淡但当中有你已经足够／快乐童话像你我一对已经足够……”

快乐童话像你我一对，已经足够。

————————————

关于上文周震南和陆思恒的计划，将会在后面一篇副线cp光恒文中提及。


End file.
